Heaven's Will Side Arc: Our Lives, Our Decisions
by xiaoj
Summary: AU Sequel to Fates & Destiny. Featured the lives of our heroes and heroines after the end of the Second battle, major OCs alert. Read at your own risk. In progress, unbeta-ed. This fic was completed ages ago, and I no longer had the interest to edit it so it might sound a little too cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 1

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

---

Chapter 1

---

C.E. 74, January 20

Venue: Site of Final Battle, Eternal

---

"This is Athrun Zala from the 'Justice' - I am now returning on board. I have the Minerva crew shuttle - and the two pilots for the 'Destiny' and the 'Impulse', with me on my return. Seeking permission to grant them entry. " Athrun Zala spoke through his communicator with the Eternal bridge, loud and clear.

"Permission granted. " Lacus responded, matter-of-factly.

The gate of the Eternal had been opened up since the retreating signal were fired off, therefore - there was no need to open the gate, again. 

Athrun then proceed to place the shuttle of the Minerva crew and allowed both Lunamaria and Shinn to get off his unit's hand, before docking and landing himself in the empty position slot - next to the stationed unit of 'Strike Freedom'. 

Following Athrun's re-entry into the hangar of the Eternal, Michelle's blue 'Murasame' and Yzak's newly assigned silver 'Slash ZAKU Phantom' Unit followed suit. The only unit missing - that helped defend the Eternal was Dearka's Mobile Suit. 

Then again, one could only guessed where the other pilot had snuck off to - on his own.

The fellow technicians on board the Eternal then dealt with the shuttle of Minerva crew accordingly, letting them out one by one - in an orderly manner. 

Athrun Zala had only just removed himself from the cockpit of 'Justice' and was supposedly on his way over to meet up with the Minerva crew and get himself re-accquitanced with the crew - when he found himself staring at his silver-haired friend capturing a familiar brunette in a fierce embrace.

The Minerva crew members were eyeing the sight in front of them with their jaw dropped and slacken in shock, even Lunamaria and Shinn Asuka had their eyes widen - significantly. 

Never in their life would they have a chance to see the usually cold and calm - Commander Jule, expressing himself with such open manner.

"Yzak ?" Michelle started, trying to regain her balance. She had only just removed herself from the cockpit of her 'Murasame' - when she felt the wind being knocked out of her, by her fiance's actions. 

Yzak had practically flew towards Michelle as soon as he landed and his cockpit opened up to allow his exiting from the said unit. He hate to admit it - but the fact remained that he missed having Michelle standing next to him, and having the said brunette in his arms. 

Ever since the former left for ORB, Yzak was constantly feeling uptight and frustrated. It was as if a certain part of him had went missing - altogether. 

Earlier on, when Michelle popped by to pay him a visit on board his Volitaire - he was totally unprepared. Therefore, he was having trouble with organizing his thoughts and hay-wired emotions into sequence. 

However, now that the final battle had come to a close - his first thought in mind was to catch hold of his fiancee and never let go of the former, again.

---

Athrun Zala felt himself grinning despite the exhaustion that he felt seeping into his bones - after the offical end of the hectic battle, outside. 

Yet, that still does not changed the fact that he had something to do - and Yzak was only hindering his movements, around the hangar.

Clearing his throat impatiently, Athrun Zala started speaking - directing his words towards his ex-team mate cum his self-proclaimed rival. 

"Excuse me, Yzak ... can you take your reunion with your fiancee - elsewhere ? You are blocking my way ... and I thought I should let you know, you have somehow gained yourself a whole group of surprised audiences with your little display of emotions - in public. " 

Yzak threw Athrun Zala a 'death' glare, before removing himself from his fiancee - and turned his attention on to the famous pilot of the 'Justice' unit. 

"Athrun Zala! You still had the guts to interrupt me - when I had yet to be done with my earlier lecture on you! How dare you still show your face around me ... " 

"... " Athrun and Michelle sighed inwardly as the silver-haired irated pilot launched into another ranting lecture, that no one - was in any mood to listen. 

Athrun threw Michelle a pleading look to put a stop to Yzak's episode of ranting, if there was anyone whom Yzak would listen - aside from Eriza Jule, it would be the former's fiancee.

"Alright, enough ... enough ... Yzak - we are all tired from the battle outside. So, there's really no point in enduring your lecture on Athrun Zala, now! Besides, haven't you vented your frustration towards him already - while you are battling fellow allies from the ZAFT Forces. 

If my memory did not failed me - you did threw a few dangerous attacks towards the 'Justice' when you first came out to join the battle, with Dearka in tow. So ... can we just drop everything and concentrate on what was to be accomplished - at this point of time ?" Michelle interjected, reasonably and pointedly.

Yzak Jule fell silent, almost immediately - causing many audiences that was watching the whole episode to gape, at the sight.

Michelle then turned her gaze fully on the Minerva crew - whom was by now, crowding around the hangar. 

The shuttle had been emptied out by then, and its' occupants were now observing their surrounding warily and in silent contemplation. 

Michelle's eyes scanned the surrounding Minerva crew members - until they rested upon the two familiar figures, trying to look just as oblivious as the rest of the crew.

"Samuel Howard and Adrian Mckenzie ... the two of you can stop pretending to be oblivious and /help/ us out - or rather, help the technicians! " Michelle announced, fixing both members of the Minerva crew with a stern expression.

"Athrun Zala ... stop wasting your time around here. Get them somewhere and leave them there, because we all need to report to the bridge before we can do anything else. " Michelle instructed, as she proceeded on to bark out orders to the said pilot of 'Justice'.

Turning back to her fiance, Michelle said. "Yzak ... join me at the bridge. We need to inform the Volitaire for them to ally themselves with the Eternal - before the official response from the 'Gondwana' was made. "

The two experienced pilots nodded in agreement, as Yzak made his move to head over to the bridge of the Eternal with Michelle - following him from behind. He had been on the Eternal once, and thus - had no trouble with finding his way around the pink battle fleet. 

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, had to settle several issues with the Minerva crew before the former could report to the bridge for his next task.

---

"Right ... I guess, I should probably bring you people to the lounge before anything else. " Athrun muttered aloud, before leading the crew towards the direction where the lounge was situated.

Lunamaria and Shinn shrugged as they followed the lead of Athrun Zala's without much reaction, while Arthur followed with the rest of the Minerva crew behind the two elite pilots; with the sole exception of Samuel and Adrian. 

Apparently, those two were very accustomed to the interior structure of the pink battlefleet and was already busying themselves with Michelle's order to help the resident technicians on board the Eternal, out with the machines units on board. 

No sooner had Athrun Zala led the Minerva crew members away from the hangar - Auel Neider had arrived from his previous position on the 'Kusanagi'. Besides bringing along his new Mobile Suit Unit - he had also brought along with him, the first handed report on the status of the ORB Forces written by James Mckenzie that was to be submitted to Michelle Haw, immediately.

After Auel removed himself from the cockpit, the first thing he did was to seek the directions leading towards the bridge - while hoping inwardly, that neither Lunamaria or Shinn Asuka was anywhere in sight. For he had still yet to brace himself for the 're-accquitance' session that was bound to come, in time.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala whom had arrived in front of the pilot's lounge - punched in the password to the lock and beckoned the Minerva Crew to enter the room. 

Deciding to do away with the changing of his current attire, Athrun Zala was torn between the option of explaining the situation to them, or to simply leave them to their own devices in the lounge of the 'Eternal'. 

Just then, the door behind him slided open to admit the entry of Meyrin Hawke and Michelle Haw. 

"Athrun ! " Meyrin started, as she threw herself onto the pilot of the 'Justice' before pulling herself away from the former - and started her inspection on the former's physical condition. 

Oblivious to the frown that was seen marring the features of Lunamaria Hawke - Athrun Zala had to refrain from smiling at Meyrin's obvious sigh of relief when the former found no signs of injury on his physical body. 

"Meyrin ... I'm alright, and no ... I am not going to bleed to my death - anytime soon. So you can now stop worrying and fussing over me. Instead, why don't you go ahead and greet our humble guests on board ? " Athrun assured, as he stepped aside to reveal the Minerva Crew to the younger redhead.

A look of delight mixed with hesitation graced the younger redhead's features as she stepped forth, heading towards her former team-mates' tentatively - trying to gauge their reactions to her re-appearance.

Athrun Zala stepped aside fully to allow Meyrin Hawke to get herself re-accquitanced with her former crew members, once he was certain that no hostility could be sensed coming from the Minerva Crew members. 

Somehow, he had looked up at the brunette to find the former - grinning at him slyly. Feeling self conscious of his actions, Athrun hissed out in response.

"Is there anything you find amusing to your interest ?" 

Michelle merely smirked, before responding. "Nothing ... just finding it somewhat strange of you to be re-assuring Meyrin on your physical condition. I don't know but somehow you sounded rather happy to have someone fussing over you - upon your immediate return from the battlefield. 

Then again, I supposed that's normal - since Cagalli would never have time to worry over your condition after the final battle, because she was always busy with some other things. " 

Athrun threw Michelle a look of annoyance, due to the former bringing up the subject of the blonde princess, at this point of time. However, he soon allowed himself to sigh aloud as he asked the next question that had popped into his mind.

"So ... what do we do now ?"

Michelle frowned, before shrugging in response. "We wait ... the 'Gondwana' had yet to contact us with any response. I think the council were trying to elect someone within themselves to begin the negotiation process with Lacus. "

"... and what about the ORB ?" Athrun pressed on, frowning at Michelle's lack of mentioning of the ORB Forces' actions.

Michelle threw the blue-haired pilot a dirty look, before growling aloud. "Do you have to bloody remind me of the troublesome matters ? "

Athrun shrugged in response, Michelle cursed under her breath as she tried to come up with some sort of response to the former's enquiry. 

"The Archangel - were waiting for Lacus to provide them with the response which the 'Gondwana' made ... for the ORB authorities cannot be informed unless we have a definte answer on hand. " Michelle started, before adding on.

"The Kusanagi - on the other hand, had been told to return to the Lunar City with the Ross' cohort; or whatever that was remained from the original Alliance Party. They have already informed Cagalli to resolve the matter of the dissolving of the Alliance treaty between ORB and the Alantic Federation - and were now waiting for the official response from both parties. 

I figured the process would probably takes some time to be finalized - with the current Earth Alliance Forces in shambles. 

I guess, the Eurasian Forces whom were now the majority in space - situated on the Moon Base will probably made the decision on behalf of the whole organization of the Alantic Federation. 

The whole situation will cleared by itself - with time given. For now, everything over their side were still in chaos. 

We will see how the situation turns out to be, and Cagalli have been holding Parliament meeting continuiously - for the past 72 hours, and had not been able to sleep a wink for days. 

Oh ... and while we are on the subject of the ORB Forces - Auel Neider had just joined us on this fleet - so ... " 

Michelle resisted her urge to yell, there were simply too many things to achieve and settled - following the end of the war. 

Moreover, with the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot now onboard of the 'Eternal' - would complicated things further. Especially, now that the Minerva crew members had been taken in by the pink battlefleet as well. 

Turning to Athrun, Michelle spoke harshly. 

"Bloody hell ... do you have to ask me those things ?! Why don't you go ask Kira - instead ?! You know he will be able to answer you the same thing - since he was supposed to be taking up Cagalli's role, with Cagalli dealing with the matters within the ORB Parliament back in the home country. " 

That was exactly how Yzak Jule found them in the lounge - the former was rather surprised to see his fiancee glaring daggers with Athrun Zala, with the latter looking rather sheepish.

---

"Woah ... what's going on here ? Zala - did you do anything to irritate Michelle ? She looked as if she wanted to stab a knife through your heart ... " Yzak Jule commented as he entered the lounge with Randy Mckenzie, whom had been send over to the Eternal with Yzak's uniform so he need not parade around the pink battle fleet with his piloting gear.

Athrun Zala held up both his hands as a gesture of surrendering, before replying. "Nothing, I swear ... I just asked her what the ORB Forces were doing now ... and that was her supposed response to me ..."

"I see ... Michelle was on the verge of snapping, due to ... the lack of sleep ? I guess ?" Yzak responded, eyeing Michelle warily - inching away from his fiancee. 

If anyone was to know about Michelle's temper, it would be him - having been the subject of Michelle's frustration and irritation, most of the time. 

"Yzak ... I want to go home and sleep! " Michelle proclaimed aloud, causing Athrun Zala and her fiance to wince at her tone of voice.

"I know ... I know ... but still, we have things to settle before going home ... Bear with it - will you ? " Yzak hurried to calm his irated fiancee down, while trying to hold back his own sharp retort towards the whole situation - at hand.

Just then, Lunamaria Hawke spoke up - with the intention to grill Athrun Zala for the whole details behind his escaping from Gibraltar with her younger sister. 

To which, both Athrun and Meyrin eyed one another over the shoulder of Lunamaria - before Athrun responded, warily.

"Lunamaria ... can we drop that discussion for now ? That can wait - until later, I believe. For now, I think we have other pressing issues to be dealing with ... I promised, I will give you a proper explanation - after the whole aftermath of the final battle was resolved. " 

"Yeah ... sis, it can /wait/. You had already waited for weeks for your answers to that incident - surely, you can wait for another day or two ... " Meyrin interjected, before Lunamaria could protested aloud to Athrun's response.

At that point of time, the door to the lounge slided open - again. This time, admitting the entrance of the three 'Dom Troopers' pilots of the Eternal crew. They were already dressed back into their respective uniforms; and were sipping their warm coffee with a smile of content on their expression.

"Erm ... did we interrupted anything ? " Hilda, the female elite pilot spoke up - eyeing the occupants of the lounge, uneasily.

Athrun Zala shakes his head to signal a negative response, to which the three Eternal pilots immediately heaved a sigh of relief and settled themselves on the couch of the Eternal lounge.

Their appearances snapped Michelle back to her senses, as she announced. "I think - we should all changed out from our piloting gear, we have already wasted enough time on moping and other things. Its' now time for us to face the music of the current situation ... "

Turning to Shinn and Lunamaria, Michelle beckoned for them to follow her to the locker room where the ZAFT uniforms were kept on board. 

Opening the last cabinet locker situated on the far left corner of the room, Michelle took out a brand new set of female ZAFT elite uniform and handed them over to Lunamaria Hawke.

After which, she opened the cabinet locker underneath the one which the female ZAFT uniforms had been stored - and pulled out a set of the male version of the elite uniform and handed the set over to Shinn Asuka. 

Once accomplished, she turned towards the other corner of the room and locate the locker which she had claimed for her own usage and retrieved her own ZAFT elite uniform from within. 

Athrun Zala, mirrored her actions two steps away from her and did the same - only he retrieved the ORB uniform, instead of the ZAFT elite uniform. 

Across the room, Yzak Jule was doing the same - only he had his own uniform with him, and was merely claiming an empty locker for his own use as he hang his piloting suit into the said locker. 

"Lunamaria ... Shinn, the two of you can make use of any empty lockers within this room - for the storing of your piloting gear. However, take note - to remove the name slot and labeled them as occupied - so no one would thought to use the same locker as you do. " Michelle instructed, with her back facing the duo.

to be continued

Date started: 25/06/07

Date completed: 25/06/07

Date edited: 17/09/07 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 2

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

--

Chapter 2

--

C.E. 74, January 21

Time : 00 00 hours

Venue : Archangel - Captain's Room

--

Murrue Ramius stared at the man standing in front of her, with disbelief. She could hardly believed herself - her 'Mwu' was back and was now smiling at her, with actual recognition registered in the former's eyes.

"Mwu ... it's really you, isn't it ? You are back ... you've regained your memory ... " Captain Ramius whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Neo Lorrnoke, or rather - Mwu Lla Fllga, scratched his head before shrugging out a reply. "Well... yeah, but I think I am fine with both identities. After all, I can hardly expect you to address me as 'Neo' and have Auel addressing me as 'Mwu' ... So, I guess - just call me whatever you deemed it suitable. "

Upon noticing the tears that welled up in Murrue Ramius's eyes, Neo Lorrnoke started forward and wiped the tears away from the former, before whispering.

"I'm back ... I've returned, this time around - to you. Don't worry, I am not going anywhere now that I am back with you ... "

Captain Ramius nodded, as she blinked back the tears threatening to fall as happiness radiated off her features.

Neo Lorrnoke smiled, before pulling the former into his firm embrace and proceed to kiss the Captain of the Archangel, with renewed passion.

When they break apart from the kiss, the first thing Neo commented was - "You know ... somehow, I missed the feeling of kissing you ... "

Captain Ramius blushed crimson, before swatting the man - playfully with her hands and replied. "You are still as annoying as before ... how could you embarrassed me like that ... "

Neo chuckled aloud, before responding. "Well ... but you loved me - still. So ... no harm done ... "

Just then, the door slided open to reveal a gaping pale-haired 'Extended' pilot by the name of Auel Neider.

He had just came from the Eternal with half the intention to avoid stumbling upon Lunamaria Hawke and her fellow team-mates, and also to report to his ex-Captain - and that was the scene he found himself stumbling upon.

"Opps ... sorry, Neo ... I did not mean to interrupt anything ... " Auel said, as he averted his eyes away from the passionate couple in front of him - trying hard not to blush at their public display of raw emotions.

"... Looks like we will have to continue our session, later ... " Neo pulled away from Ramius, as he turned to address the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot.

"Alright, Auel ... what brought you over to the Archangel ? I thought you were over at the Kusanagi ? Or was it the 'Eternal' now ? " Neo started, frowning at the newcomer whom intruded on his little reunion session with Murrue Ramius.

"Erm ... Well, James told me to report to the Eternal ... but I was hoping to avoid crossing path with certain members from the Minerva. " Auel responded, still avoiding glancing towards the direction of the two senior members of the Archangel crew.

In the meantime, Dearka Elthman were seen loitering around the bridge of the Archangel - still dressed in his ZAFT piloting gear.

"... Shouldn't you be back at your own position ? Why are you here ?" Mirialla Haw asked, trying to sound civil - despite her urge to yell and scream at the blond pilot hovering over her shoulder while she worked.

"Well ... I wanted to see for myself, that the Archangel were not harmed by the Minerva's attack ? " Dearka replied, lamely - causing several bridge crew members to laugh aloud at his expense.

"In short, he wanted to see you - safe and sound ... " Arnold Neuuman interjected, from his position in front of the Archangel's steering wheel.

Mirialla threw the former a sharp look in response to his earlier comment, before turning back to the blond over her shoulder and responded.

"Now that you had already seen me, and obviously knows that the ship was in no trouble at all! Can you please leave - already ?"

"Erm ... no ... not yet, my machine needed to be replenished before it can move out - again. " Dearka responded, providing yet another lame response to the agitated brunette trying her hardest to control her temper from flying off the handle.

"Then get yourself over to the Eternal - instead of staying around the Archangel. We have no idea how to fix a bloody 'ZAKU' unit ... " Mirialla commented, throwing a dirty look over to the blond.

Just then, the incoming transmission of the Eternal came over the communication channel of the Archangel - and the image of one very irated silver-haired pilot was seen glaring at a particular blond pilot hovering over the shoulder of Mirialla Haw.

"Dearka Elthman! I am warning you - get yourself back to the Volitaire so that Shiho can come over to the Eternal! Do I have to personally hurled you over - by force ?! " Yzak snarled into the communicator of the Eternal's bridge.

--

On board the Eternal, Michelle entered the bridge with Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka to find themselves staring at the sight in surprise.

"... Yzak, scooted over ... I'll handle Dearka! " Michelle interrupted from her position, as she floated her way towards the irated Commander and snatched the communicator away from the silver-haired pilot's grasp.

On screen, Michelle noticed the Dearka flinched slightly - as she smirked at the said pilot hovering over her sister's shoulder.

"Dearka Elthman, I am giving you two minutes - to get yourself back on board of the Volitaire. Should you /failed/ to do so, you can /forget/ about going through with /your plan/ - for the upcoming weeks! " Michelle said through the communicator, warningly.

Dearka gulped, before nodding and hurrying away from the bridge of the Archangel as the image flickered off.

Yzak arched an eyebrow skeptically at Dearka's reaction to Michelle's words, before asking. "Do I even want to know - what was going on, down there ?"

Michelle smiled innocently as she shook her head at the former, "Don't ask ... you do not want to know ... "

Scanning the bridge, Michelle was surprised to find Lacus missing from the bridge with Kira. However, Athrun was around - turning to the former, Michelle asked.

"Where's Kira and Lacus ?"

Athrun shrugged, before turning to Yzak - whom in turn responded. "Off to the Captain's Room, with Andrew Waltfield - discussing terms and conditions of the peace treaty with the Supreme Council. "

"I see ... " Michelle responded, before asking. "Then who's the Commander now ? "

Yzak stared silently back at Michelle, waiting for Michelle to come to her conclusion, in her own time.

"Bloody hell ... you are going to be in charge of the Eternal - for the next few hours, or days - depending on how fast they could end the private discussion and negotiation in Lacus room ? " Michelle exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she do so.

"Wait a minute ... if that's the case ... who's the highest ranking officer representing the ORB Forces, since Kira was not around ... " Michelle asked, suddenly fearful of the response.

Athrun smirked at Michelle, before commenting. "Who else - but you, the 'Assistant- Head' of the Military State Affairs of ORB. "

"... Athrun Zala, do you have a death wish ? If not, do shut up! " Michelle muttered aloud, as she tried her best to keep herself from screaming.

Just then, the image of James Mckenzie on board the Kusanagi popped into view of the Eternal's monitor screen.

"Erm ... I hope I am not interrupting anything. Anyway, Michelle - I had with me the official casualty report of ORB Forces, and the remaining numbers of strength that remained on board the Kusanagi.

In addition, the ORB government had informed us that the negotiation with the dissolving of the alliance treaty with the Alantic Federation were in the middle of processing.

The Earth Alliance Forces that remained in both Panama and Victoria - were awaiting final decisions from the troops situated on the Moon Base.

The Eurasian Forces had agreed to cooperate with us - and we are now waiting for the decision from the main forces of the Earth Alliance Troops, situated in the California Training Grounds.

After all, those were where the majority of the high-ranking officers of the Earth Alliance Forces were situated. "

"I see ... don't bother with the oral report - right now. I'm in no mood for them - besides, haven't you just submitted a first-handed report summarizing the situation already ?! I've yet to even go through them - let alone listen to your latest report. Tell you what ...

Just submit a fully written official report of all the events and happenings that transpired as soon as the decision was made and finalized. We shall discussed the matter further with the rest of the ORB Parliament - when we get back to the Kingdom of ORB.

Relay the message to Sergent Ross of the Earth Alliance - 'Assistant Head' of the Eurasian Forces, as well.

Tell him to prepare the relavant documents and reports, and we will discussed everything once the peace treaty with the Kingdom of ORB and the PLANTs was fully settled by Ms. Lacus and Mr. Yamato.

The Earth Alliance Forces situation can wait - since I doubt they were capable of pulling any stunts now that they had nearly half their high-ranking officers wiped out by the bloody 'Requieum'. " Michelle ordered - as she kept her voice firm and laced with authority when she addressed the fellow officer from ORB.

With that being said, the screen flickered itself off - leaving behind a group of gaping audiences.

"... Stop gaping, there's absolutely nothing to gape at! I am no Cagalli - I do not want to deal with her political issues anymore longer than necessary.

Bloody hell - I am a /soldier, not a /politician!/

I had already spend enough time dealing with those matters with her - before the Archangel headed up to space for the final battle! " Michelle snapped, causing the gaping crew to turn their attention away from her - and concentrate on their respective task.

--

Just then, Lacus Clyne appeared on the bridge with Kira Yamato in tow - and announced.

"Attention everyone, we have arrived at a tentative agreement with the 'Gondwana' committee as well as the remaining members on the supreme council. They had agreed with the basic terms and agreement to ceased battle with the ORB Forces.

Therefore, we will now be heading back to the PLANTs - and discussed the terms and conditions to the peace treaty further with the Council Members - face on. Once all the ZAFT Forces had re-entered the port, we will be heading over there to join them - the Archangel will be joining us on the trip as well. "

Turning to Yzak, Lacus seeked the former's permission to allow his Volitaire to escort them into the main port of the PLANTs.

Yzak nodded in silent agreement, satisfied that the first step to the termination of the war had finally been agreed upon.

The rest of the events were lying in the hands of those politicians within the council and Lacus Clyne, as well as the ORB Authorities.

With the final mission of escorting the Eternal and Archangel into the territory of the PLANTs - Yzak's duty as a fellow ZAFT officer and Commander was finally accomplished. The same to go for the other pilots on board of the three fleets.

The Kusanagi, on the other hand, had other matters to work on with the Earth Alliance Forces.

However, that was not within anyone's authority but would depend greatly on the decision made by the Alantic Federation and the Kingdom of ORB.

Down in the Kingdom of ORB, Cagalli and her Parliament's Members had just received information from the Eternal and the Archangel on the tentative agreement to the termination of the war, between their party and the ZAFT Forces.

Lacus had further added that she will negotiate further on the terms and conditions to be placed within the new peace treaty agreement - when they meet up with the Council Members, after they return back to the PLANTs for the official peace negotiation session to commence.

Cagalli, letting out a sigh of relief - as she felt the first of her burden being lifted off her shoulder, and called for a temporary break for the ongoing Parliament meeting.

After 72 hours of the marathron meeting with the members of the ORB Parliament and Cabinet - Cagalli finally bring a temporary stop to the meeting, allowing everyone to rest themselves after the tiring event that just transpired.

"I apologize for taking up your time, Mr. Haw ... and I really appreciated the help you provided for me - during the past three days of the continuious meeting. " Cagalli addressed Matthew Haw, formally and with respect.

"No, it's my honour to be able to help you out - Lady Cagalli. You have no need to apologize to me. " Matthew Haw interjected, as he bestowed the young leader of his country with a warm smile of affections.

"Thank you. " Cagalli said, once again - as she left the conference room for the washroom. She had every intention to stay awake for the next few hours - for she still had matters with the Alantic Federation to deal with.

--

Meanwhile, Kira was finally given the time to change out from his piloting suit - and into the ORB uniform, just like Athrun did. He then re-joined the bridge of the Eternal as soon as he was done with his changing of attire.

"Where's Athrun ?" Kira asked, when he failed to notice his best friend's presence on the bridge.

"In the lounge with Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka - now that peace was somehow restored in a way. Athrun had some explanations to do - and Meyrin was with him, therefore - I am handling the CIC for the Eternal now ... " Michelle responded, from her position in front of the Eternal CIC control panel.

"I see ... " Kira made a knowing sound, as he settled himself next to Lacus's position on the Captain's seat.

Yzak Jule, meanwhile, was in the middle of a conversation with Shiho - they were relaying further instructions to the Volitaire.

Shiho had came over as soon as Dearka managed to get himself back on board the Nazca Class Volitaire, the former had traveled over in a shuttle instead of using her 'ZAKU' unit.

Over at the lounge of the Eternal, the group of four were settled on the couch as Athrun explained to the duo about the events leading up to his escaping from the ZAFT Central Headquarters - Gibraltar Military Base.

"So how did Meyrin get involved in your escaping situation ?" Lunamaria interrupted, as soon as the general idea of Athrun's sudden betrayal of the ZAFT were being cleared up.

Athrun sighed inwardly, the upcoming explanation would be harder to get across - since he, himself was rather embarassed with the whole event that lead to his taking Meyrin with him while making his escape.

"Well ... I was hiding and escaping from the pursuit of the ZAFT soldiers send by Rey and the Chairman - when I accidentally stumbled into Meyrin's room. " Athrun responded, trying to keep his voice calm.

"And I hide him from the soldiers that came searching for his presence. " Meyrin added, softly from her position next to the blue-haired pilot - on the couch.

Shinn frowned, as he proceeded to inquire on how the younger redhead had managed to hide the former from being discovered by the ZAFT soldiers. He saw no possibility of the soldiers - not searching Meyrin's room, when they had searched every room that they came across - during the searching operation.

Lunamaria Hawke, on the other hand, recalled the incident of her chancing upon the sight of her younger sister answering the door - with only a towel wrapped around the body. Meyrin had claimed that the soldiers came while she was in the middle of a shower - and Lunamaria had believed the former whole-heartedly.

Apparently, the soldiers did as well - for they had left without entering the interior of Meyrin's room.

The pieces of the puzzles 'clicked' and fell into place in the elder redhead's mind. It was simply too much a coincidence for Athrun to be taking refuge in Meyrin's room and thus involving the former and Meyrin having claimed to be in a shower when the soldiers arrived to search her room.

Without clarifying matters properly with her younger sister and Athrun Zala, Lunamaria Hawke came to her own conclusion - of Athrun Zala taking advantage of her younger sister.

"Meyrin Hawke - how could you lie to me!! I am your elder sister, and you dared lie to me - for the sake of Athrun Zala ?! You hide him in the bathroom - did you ?! You came to answer the door in only your towel, claiming that you had been in the middle of a shower when they came knocking on your door.

In actual fact, you were hiding /him/ in the bathroom - and ... and ... " Lunamaria paused in her exclaimation - as the horrifying thought of Meyrin stripping herself naked in front of Athrun Zala entered her mind.

/Oh ... no ... goodness ... no ... Meyrin ... / Lunamaria moaned in her mind, before turning accusing eyes upon Athrun Zala.

"Athrun Zala ... how dare you! How dare you take advantage of my sister ! " Lunamaria glared at the silent blue-haired pilot, angrily.

Athrun Zala was about to say something, when Lunamaria snapped. "Stop trying to explain yourself! You know what she had sacrificed for your sake! Saved your breath for trying to explain yourself to me! "

Athrun remained silent as he faced Lunamaria's accusation without flinching, he knew what Meyrin had sacrificed for saving him.

Meyrin had hidden him in her bathroom, while she convinced the others that she was in the middle of a shower when they came knocking on her door, requesting to search her room.

While Meyrin managed to convince the search party that Athrun had not been in her room, when in actual fact - she was hiding him in her bathroom, with the shower tap still running.

Now that the truth had played itself out in front of them, it was no wonder that both Lunamaria and Shinn came to their own conclusion of Meyrin stripping herself bare in front of him.

Shinn was now blushing at the implication behind Lunamaria's words, as the former started to stare at Meyrin - in a new light.

Lunamaria, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at him - while her face turned red with anger.

Meyrin, feeling self-conscious upon being subjected to the staring of Shinn Asuka - felt her cheeks flamed up as she hugged herself with her arms. She need not ask to know what the former was thinking about - the staring had said enough.

Tears of shame pricked behind her eyes, causing Meyrin to turn away from the trio - as she fled the lounge before her tears started to fall in response to her elder sister and Shinn's reaction.

to be continued

Date started: 25/06/07

Date completed: 25/06/07

Date edited: 18/09/07 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 3

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

--

Chapter 3

--

C.E. 74, January 21

Time : 10 00 hours

Venue : Eternal

--

Athrun Zala stilled for a second, as Meyrin fled the lounge with flaming red cheeks - before making his move to go after the fleeing girl in distress.

Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka stared after the abrupt departure of Athrun Zala - as the former made a move to follow the younger redhead, with identical looks of bewilderment.

/What the hell was going on between Athrun Zala, and Meyrin ? / Both pilots' thought as they tried to make sense of the logic behind Athrun Zala, attempting to chase after the younger sister of Lunamaria Hawke.

"Luna ... what exactly was going on between them ? " Shinn asked, still staring after the direction where the blue-haired pilot had headed for - chasing after Meyrin.

Lunamaria shrugged, before responding - looking just as baffled as Shinn does. "No idea ... "

There was a pause, as Shinn tried desperately to make some sense of the recent happenings - before he finally voiced his suggestion aloud to his silent companion.

"Erm ... you don't supposed they are dating one another, do you ?"

Lunamaria throw Shinn Asuka a strange look, before responding. "No ... at least, I don't think so ... "

Outside the lounge, Athrun searched the corridor for signs of the distressed female - before his eyes finally landed upon the familiar redhead, hovering slightly ahead from his current position.

"Meyrin! " Athrun called out, after the redhead whom attempted to flee from his sight.

Catching up with the fleeing redhead, Athrun did the first thing that came to mind. He made a grab for the fleeing girl's hand and pulling the former back to him, thus preventing Meyrin from escaping - again.

Athrun Zala had no idea why he had followed after Meyrin when the former escaped from the lounge, wanting to be away from the accusing stares directed her way - by her sister and friend. He supposed he felt somewhat responsible for Meyrin's current prediacment - for he was the main reason why the girl was now feeling shameful for her previous actions taken to help saved him.

Athrun knew he could have stayed on - and tried to explain and clarify things with Lunamaria and Shinn. However, he had left things unclarified and pushes everything aside - when he chose to chase after the fleeing girl in distress. Somehow he finds it hard for him to leave Meyrin alone and wallowed in her feeling of shame.

For some reason, Athrun wanted to help the distressed girl and shouldered some of the guilt and shame - if it could somehow lessen the emotional stress which Meyrin had been enduring and trying to cope with.

"Meyrin ... it's okay. You had got nothing to be ashamed of ... If anyone should be feeling shameful - it should be me. I was the one whom got you involved and now the reason for your guilt and shame ... " Athrun started, as he addressed Meyrin - whom was now trying her hardest, to keep her tears at bay.

"Athrun ... " Meyrin whispered, before re-composing herself and continued her statement. "Thank you for coming after me ... You don't have to do so, but you did it - still. For that, I am thankful.

Well, I guess I should have been expecting my sister to react the way that she did. As for Shinn ... I guess, that was his first initial reaction - I over reacted, that's all. "

Athrun listened attentively, before smiling sadly at the sixteen year old girl in front of him.

"No ... you reacted normally, any females would have reacted the exact same way as you did. Lunamaria and Shinn's reaction were that 'extreme' - because they do not know everything, they only assumed. " Athrun responded, looking solemn and serious - for he realized truly just how much sacrifices Meyrin had made, in her attempt of saving him from the ZAFT pursuit.

There was silence, before Athrun suggested for Meyrin to head back to the bridge and continue her duty. Meanwhile, he needed some time to himself - to process the recent happenings and events. Moreover, he needed time to sort out his thoughts on the issue of Cagalli and Meyrin Hawke.

"Do you need me to escort you back to the bridge ? " Athrun asked, as Meyrin nodded to his suggestion of re-joining the bridge for her duty.

Meyrin shakes her head, and replied. "No ... I think I can find my way around - by now. I ... I just don't think I can face my sister and the others - for now ... "

Athrun nodded in response, and said. "Don't worry about them, I'll get them settled. Why don't you head on - first, while I deal with the others. "

Meyrin nodded, as she turned to head towards the direction of the bridge. Athrun Zala, on the other hand, sighed inwardly as he turned around and headed back for the direction of the lounge where he had left Lunamaria and Shinn, behind.

Upon his re-entry into the Eternal lounge, Athrun did not continue his attempt to explain matters further.

After all, there was no point in explaining to Lunamaria and Shinn - he knew them enough by now, to know that they never listened - until they were ready or have questions of their own to ask.

"Come with me, I'll get you two settled in your respective rooms. I highly doubted that the two of you would want to join the rest of us - on the bridge to discuss over the terms and conditions of the peace treaty agreement. " Athrun informed them, as he beckoned for them to follow him as he lead them over to their sleeping quarters for the day.

--

C.E. 74, January 22

Venue : PLANT - Aprilius City, ZAFT Heliport 1

--

"Kira ... let's go and meet up with the members of the Council. " Lacus Clyne said, as soon as the Eternal, and the Archangel docked itself in the main port of the PLANTs, Aprilius City.

The Volitaire then aligned itself with the two fleets, as it docked itself beside the Archangel.

Turning her attention to the rest of the Eternal crew, Lacus told them to remain on board - until the negotiation session was completed and settled between the Council and herself.

"Athrun - can I leave you in charge of the fleet while I'm away with Kira ? I doubt Mr. Waltfield would have any idea - on how to handle the Minerva crew members. Yzak and Dearka would be joining me - along with Kira. " Lacus said, as she turned around to address her ex-fiance.

Athrun shrugged, before responding - dryly. "Sure ... although, I highly doubt my presence would be welcomed by the Council Members - seeing that this was apparently my second attempt at 'betraying' the ZAFT Party. "

Lacus frowned disapprovingly at him, before turning her attention away from him and directing them towards the silver-haired Commander and said.

"Commander Jule, would you mind leading us over to where the Council Members were situated ?" Lacus addressed Yzak, her tone formal and meant business.

Yzak immediately schooled his features into his diplomatic expression, and replied dutifully.

"This way please - Ms. Lacus. "

Dearka and Kira remained solemn, as they followed the lead of both Lacus Clyne and Yzak Jule. Heading away and out of the Eternal bridge, towards the location where the members of the Supreme Council were awaiting their arrival.

With Dearka and Yzak pre-occupied with other matters, Michelle had decided to sleep her day away in one of the un-occupied room on board of the Eternal. Shiho, on the other hand, was tasked with the duties with regards to the Volitaire.

Since there was practically no reason for Athrun to be hanging around the bridge of the Eternal - now that, they had fully and safely docked into the main heliport of the PLANTs. Athrun diverted his attention to Meyrin Hawke, and asked.

"Meyrin ... there's no need for so many members to remain on the bridge. Leave the bridge to Commander Waltfield and Dacoasta, I trust you had yet to taken your breakfast ? Why don't we head over to the cafeteria - for breakfast ? "

Meyrin was eager to take up on the offer, but was worried about meeting the rest of the Minerva crew members - who knew what her elder sister had told the rest of them about Athrun and herself.

As if sensing her troubling thoughts, Athrun suggested for them to head over to the Archangel's cafeteria for breakfast - instead.

"Eh ? " Meyrin blinked, not comprehending Athrun's reason for his suggestion.

Athrun smiled understandingly, and said. "Are you worried about facing the rest of the Minerva crew ?

In that case, why don't we both - join the Archangel crew for breakfast ? Certainly, Lunamaria and Shinn would not dared to venture into the Archangel without invitation being extended to them. Alternatively, I'm sure - the Volitaire would take us in for the breakfast session as well ... "

Meyrin smiled wryly in response, before commenting. "I highly doubt the Volitaire would enjoy us barging in - without validate reasons. So ... I think, the Archangel would suffice. "

Athrun thought about the possible reactions of a certain silver-haired Commander, finding out about their barging in on his Volitaire for the sake of having their breakfast in peace - grinned in response. "Well... I suppose ... "

"So ... the Archangel then ... Shall we proceed ? " Athrun mused, as he gestured for Meyrin to make a move before he did. "Ladies first. " he added when Meyrin stared up at him, blankly.

Meyrin blushed before smiling in reponse, "Aa ... Once a gentleman, always a gentleman. "

Athrun Zala said nothing but smile, as they made their way out of the Eternal - heading for the Archangel's cafeteria.

--

Behind them, one of the fellow technician of the Minerva crew - Vino eyed the duo with envy. The former had always fancy himself being in 'love' with Meyrin - but he never did have the guts to come out with his confession, for fear of being rejected.

Therefore, when the incident of Shinn using the 'Destiny' to take down the 'Gouf' with Athrun and Meyrin in the cockpit of the said 'Gouf' unit - Vino was depressed and angry at Shinn for 'killing' Meyrin.

Yet, when he received information of Meyrin being alive and was situated on board of the Eternal - he felt a strange sense of relief.

However, when Meyrin came over to the lounge that they were first situated after they were brought in by Athrun Zala. The former's first intention was to check on the said pilot before focusing her attention on them, her official fellow crew members. That little detail had caused him to feel somewhat disappointed, but he had waved it off.

Dismissing the little detail - for he was truly happy that Meyrin had survived from Shinn's attack.

Later on, he had somehow overheard the conversation between Samuel Howard and Adrian Mckenzie discussing that particular incident - and learnt that Meyrin had survived from the attack, only because Athrun Zala had shielded the former from the attack and the explosion.

Thus, it was Athrun Zala whom had ended up with all the serious injury instead of Meyrin Hawke.

That had been a shock to Vino but then - nothing could have prepared him mentally for the rumours of Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke, been always seen in public - together. Yet, he had just seen the sight of Athrun Zala and Meyrin - heading off together, and they obviously looked happy and content with one another.

Turning away and heading towards the cafeteria of the Eternal - Vino dropped himself into a chair opposite Youlan, another fellow technician from the Minerva crew and sighed in dejection.

The said technician looked up at his reaction, before addressing him - aloud. "Oi! Vino ... what's wrong with you ? What's with the look of dejection ?"

Vino glances up at the dark-skinned friend of his, before responding with a pout. "Meyrin ... "

"Hah ?" Youlan blinked, looking positively puzzled by his friend's response. "What about Meyrin - now ? Previously, you looked depressed about her being 'killed' by Shinn ... but now, she's alive ... so why are you still looking that dejected ?"

Vino looked up at his friend with watery eyes, before responding. "I saw her with Athrun Zala - just now ... "

"And ? Nothing was surprising about them being sighted together - right ? They had always been together since their escape from Gibraltar ... " Youlan frowned, as he commented.

"But ... but ... they were ... they were talking and laughing with one another ... looking so ... so cozy and happy, together ... " Vino finally managed, sounding strangled towards the last bit of his statement.

"... I see ... " Youlan sighed, before turning his attention away from Vino - allowing his friend to mope around in peace.

/Drama King ... It's already a common fact that Meyrin only see him as a little brother - nothing more ... As for Athrun Zala, wasn't it already a well-established fact about the former being a natural 'charm' figure on board the Minerva - before ?

After all, both Hawke siblings had been vying for his attention - since his debut appearance in front of them, as a fellow member of 'FAITH'. / Youlan thought to himself, before shaking his head in resignation.

Behind the duo, Adrian Mckenzie and Samuel Howard - were having their breakfast with the resident technicians on board of the Eternal. After all, they had both knew the majority of the crew members currently on board the 'Eternal' from their earlier days within the ZAFT Military.

However, while the 'Eternal' crew members failed to understand the conversational topic between Youlan and Vino. Samuel and Adrian, were of the exact opposite.

Having been assigned to the Minerva and spending most of their time around the ship, they knew what was going on with the Minerva crew. They especially knew about Vino's obvious infatuation with the younger Hawke girl - but the former, obviously only have her eyes on Athrun Zala.

That was why when the two of them heard Vino's wailing words to Youlan - they had to resist their urge from laughing aloud - upon the younger technician's reaction to the whole Athrun and Meyrin episode.

--

Meanwhile, over at the Archangel cafeteria - Auel Neider was staring solemnly into his mug of morning coffee. That had been exactly how he was behaving when Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke chanced upon him as they came over to the Archangel with the intention of having their breakfast in peace, and away from the Minerva's Crew.

Meyrin Hawke shared a look with her blue-haired companion, before approaching the silent 'Extended' pilot's table.

"You know ... staying on board of the Archangel - will do nothing to help you with your problem ... " Meyrin's soft-spoken voice broke through the immobile 'Extended' pilot's stance of staring into nothing.

Turning towards the younger redhead, Auel Neider responded mildly. "I could say the same for you - coming over to the Archangel for breakfast would not solve your problem with your fellow Minerva Crew Members' as well. "

Meyrin fell silent, before sighing aloud. "I know - but at least I'm not in denial of my own heart desires. "

"... " This time around, Auel said nothing - merely maintaining his silence, as Meyrin Hawke took a seat opposite of him.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala went over to the counter to request for two sets of breakfast - for Meyrin and himself, before returning to re-join them.

"Enough about me - what about the two of you ? I bet those people from the Minerva would be wondering just what is the relationship between the two of you ... Personally, I don't care - seeing that I have no reasons to be caring about the personal business of others as well ... " Auel spoke up, attempting to steer the conversational topic away from his personal love life.

Silence. Then slowly, Athrun Zala set down his spoon on his food tray while Meyrin flushed and stared solemnly down on the items on her food tray.

Apparently, Auel's words had hit home. They both knew what the rumours going about - had been saying about them, and their so-called 'relationship'. Adding on to the way they had acted about one another, would only contributed more to the ongoing rumours.

The thought about clarifying matters with the Minerva Crew had never did once crossed their mind, for it was good enough for Athrun Zala to know that his closest friends - had understood him, perfectly.

Just then, Meyrin cleared her throat and broke the awkward atmosphere surrounding their table - and said, pointedly.

"Hey! I was just telling you to figure out your heart desires! What has that got to do with /my/ relationship with /Athrun Zala/ - or anything else, for that matter.

In fact, Auel-san ... you'd better start taking some actions, or at the least - stop hiding from the public. Otherwise, I think I might accidentally /let slipped/ of the fact that you're still alive to my sister - Lunamaria Hawke ... later ... "

Now, that caused the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot to look up at the younger redhead in surprise. Searching the eyes of the female opposite of him, Auel knew he was screwed big time. The former was indeed serious about informing the elder redhead of his being alive, if he did not do something about the matter - himself.

While Auel knew what sort of feelings he had - towards the elder redhead, it simply would not do anything to change their situation now. After all, was it not a fact that Lunamaria was already involved romantically with Shinn Asuka, the initial pilot for the 'Impulse' and the very same pilot whom had taken down him and his 'Abyss' ?

Yet, Auel knew - the least he could do now, was to stop hiding himself onboard of the Archangel. Letting out a huff of breath, Auel responded aloud.

"Alright ... alright ... I'll move myself back on board the 'Eternal' by tonight! Is that fine with you - now ?! Ms. Meyrin Hawke ?! "

Meyrin said nothing back in return, except to direct him with a bright cheerful smile - before directing all her attention to her un-touched breakfast.

Beside Meyrin, Athrun smirked discreetly into his mug of coffee - as he enjoyed the flustered expression upon the pale-haired 'Extended' features, before the former excused himself abruptly from the table and departed from the cafeteria.

--

Following the departure of the fellow 'Extended' pilot, Athrun and Meyrin finally have a chance to enjoy their breakfast, in peace.

During which period, they were totally unaware of the scenario which had taken place in the cafeteria of the Eternal - whereby quite a number of Eternal crew members had overheard the conversation topic between Vino and Youlan. They were then filled in by Samuel and Adrian on the full story behind the 'Vino-Meyrin-Athrun' triangle relationship.

The two were in the middle of their breakfast discussion when Meyrin accidentally dropped her spoon onto the ground.

Crouching down to retreive the spoon, she was hidden from the outsiders' view - and that was exactly when two of the random maintainence crew members from ORB that had been assigned to the Archangel walked past the cafeteria.

Since Meyrin was hidden from view, they had only noticed the figure of Athrun Zala sitting by himself - enjoying his breakfast. Therefore, they thought it safe - for them to gossip about the former's personal affairs with Meyrin and Cagalli - in public.

"Have you heard about how Athrun Zala was brought on board of the Archangel with another female - when Lienuenant Kisaka brought them back with him ?"

"Yeah ... I've indeed heard about it ... I heard that he was suffering a lot of the life threatening injuries because he was trying his hardest to protect the girl with him ... "

"Obviously, so ... what do you think about his actions ? Although, it was not public knowledge yet ... but I think everyone knew about how Lady Cagalli and him were involved romantically - in prior to his return to the ZAFT Forces. So why do you think he had been so willing to risk his life for another female ? "

"Well ... I'll say - he fell for the other girl, while being away from Lady Cagalli. I mean, that's the most logical and obvious answer - right ? Moreover, I had heard from one of the medic crew members whom was helping with his treatment during that period of time - that guy was always asking about how the other girl was doing, and if the girl was alright ... "

"Woah ... if that's the case, wouldn't Lady Cagalli be hurt by his actions ? "

"Yeah ... poor Lady Cagalli ... "

Since the duo's conversation had been so loud, not only Athrun Zala - but Meyrin had heard it from her position of crouching down as well.

Deciding that she had heard enough of their random guess and gossips - Meyrin removed herself from her crouching position as she stood and threw them a glare, before shooting her mouth off.

"I'll be glad to inform you that - I, had /never beg/ for him to protect me! Therefore, please kindly /stop labeling me/ as the potential /third party/ that resulted in your /Lady Cagalli/ broken relationship with /Athrun Zala/ ! "

Meyrin bursted out in anger, her face turning beet red - before turning her face away in shock at her own outburst.

Losing her appetite at the sight of her remaining breakfast items on her food tray, she stood and returned the tray of food to the kitchen counter - before turning on her heels and left the cafeteria.

Following Meyrin's example, Athrun Zala was just as eager to remove himself from the Archangel cafeteria - as he too, returned his food tray to the kitchen counter and thanking the cook for the delicious breakfast.

Passing by the two immobile and stunned maintainence crew member with their eyes widening in shock, Athrun shot them a warning look - as he hurried after the fuming redhead in distress.

to be continued

Date started: 25/06/07

Date completed: 26/06/07

Date edited: 18/09/07 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 4

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

--

Chapter 4

--

C.E. 74, January 22

Venue: Archangel Corridor

--

Mirialla Haw was on her way past the cafeteria when she overheard the two nosy maintainence team members discussing about Meyrin's outburst and Athrun's obvious displeasure about their gossiping - that resulted in the redhead's abrupt departure.

Initially, she was going to ignore the duo's conversation, and leave them alone to gossip.

However, she decided that the 'way' which the two of them were discussing the matter - makes the whole situation sounds as if Athrun did something unforgivable to Cagalli, and that Meyrin had somehow ended up been labeled as the potential third party in Athrun and Cagalli's broken relationship.

"You know ... its' not exactly polite to talk about people behind their back - especially, when it was nothing that should concerns you. " Mirialla interjected, her voice even and calm.

The two maintainence team members fell silent, immediately. While Mirialla Haw was nothing as compared to Michelle Haw - the former was also a fellow member of the Haw's family, whom was totally in charge of the ORB's Military Facilities.

"Moreover, the two of you knew nothing about what happened - entirely. Therefore, I would suggest for the two of you to simply drop the discussion and focused your attention elsewhere.

From my opinion, I believed that Athrun Zala did the most logical thing - back under that situation. I would have done the same thing, if it had been me - in that cockpit of the 'Gouf' with another person.

As for Lady Cagalli's relationship with Athrun Zala - let them sort things out by themselves.

They /do not/ need your suggestion or your unwanted concern on their private and personal affairs! " Mirialla Haw added pointedly, before continuing on her way past the cafeteria - heading for the bridge of the Archangel.

On the other hand, Athrun Zala whom was now walking silently beside Meyrin Hawke - they were now on their way back to the Eternal.

Apparently, after the outburst, Meyrin had been so embarrass of her losing her control on her temper - had fled the cafeteria in shame. The moment when Athrun caught up with her, she had apologized for her outburst.

"You know ... you don't have to apologize ... It's not your fault, anyway. Don't take their words to heart - they were gossiping, and a lot of the time ... they say things which they had no idea about.

They says what they think and see, but they often failed to realize what was actually hidden behind the things which they had seen happening around them. " Athrun had told her, when he first heard her words of apology.

Now as they neared the exit of the Archangel, Athrun spoke up - once again. "Meyrin ... "

Meyrin blinked, as she looked up at the hesitant pilot - with an inquiring look for the former to continue his sentence.

"I know you /never beg/ for me to protect you - back then. However, I thought I should still let you know - I /want to, or rather I /chose/ to protect you ... Therefore, please ignore what the Archangel crew says about my actions of risking my own life to shield you from the attack and the explosion.

I did those things that I do - because I believed them to be the right thing to do, under that desperate situation.

Moreover, I was the one whom dragged you down with me. Therefore, protecting you from harm - was the only thing I could think of doing - at that point of time.

Furthermore, my broken relationship with Cagalli have absolutely nothing to do with you - problems between us have always been there; we just chose to ignore their existence. I guess, those problems that existed between Cagalli and myself - had simply picked the worst timing to blow up in our faces. "

With the ending of his speech, Athrun Zala moved right ahead and stepped out from the Archangel, heading towards the Eternal. Behind him, Meyrin stared for a second before following suit - the former's words swimming around in her mind, allowing her to mull over them.

--

"Papa! " A child-like voice rang aloud upon the entry of Athrun Zala into the Eternal, before he felt something running into him - nearly knocking him off-balanced.

Behind Athrun, Meyrin approached the site - with a smile of recognition playing on her lips. "Aa... the little princess of the Jule's Team, came over to pay us a visit - eh ?! "

Athrun smiled down at the two years old toddler girl, as he lifted the former up in his arms and asked.

"How are you - Regina ? Looking for your mommy ? Where's your daddy ? "

The girl nodded in response to Athrun's question, before replying in her child-like voice. "Daddy - work. Want Mommy! "

Regina, upon spotting Meyrin - approaching her, beamed and called out happily. "Aunt Meyrin!!"

Meyrin smiled at the happily bouncing girl, before responding. "Why don't we go in search of your mommy for you ?"

Regina nodded happily, as she turned her pleading eyes to the blue-haired pilot - whom sighed inwardly.

"Alright, let's go and find your mommy for you ... " Athrun commented, upon the sight of the puppy eyes directed towards him - by the two years old.

Meyrin, on the other hand, had entered the cafeteria of the Eternal - to find Representative Jule addressing the crew of the Minerva.

"Although, the negotiation of the peace treaty was still in progress. Ms. Lacus had brought up the issue of the Minerva crew to the Council's attention - since Captain Gladys was no longer around, the crew members of the Minerva would need to be re-grouped and re-administered into other available teams.

Now, we have come to a tentative agreement for allowing you people to choose your own future. Should you want to remain with the Military - please voice your opinion to the council and we, will then re-assigned you to another team or department.

For those whom had no idea of what you want in life - yet, feel free to remain with the Eternal Crew.

We, the council, had agreed to the negotiation of the peace treaty under the condition of having Ms. Lacus with us - as the Council's Advisor. Therefore, she will be moving back to the PLANTs, on a long-term basis.

Following her return, the Eternal will also be welcome into the PLANTs and the ZAFT Forces. However, the fellow members of the said fleet will not be under the ruling of the ZAFT Forces and the Council. Instead, the Eternal will be obeying direct orders that were issued by Ms. Lacus, herself or any other members of authority she may have appointed to be in charge.

In addition, the Jule's Team would also be joining the Clyne Faction. They, too, will be acting under the orders of Ms. Lacus.

Please kindly considered and mull over the options available, we hope to receive a positive response from the lot of you - soon. " Eriza Jule announced to the crew of Minerva, gathered around in the cafeteria - to listen to the Council's decision on their fate.

Following the end of Eriza Jule's announcement, Michelle entered the cafeteria with Athrun Zala and her daughter, Regina Jule - in tow.

"Wise decision made - Representative Jule. " Michelle commented, as she had overheard every words of the former's speech.

Eriza Jule merely smiled and shrugged in response, "You're welcome ... Ms. Lacus had brought up the condition and terms with her agreement to return to the PLANTs, and the Council. Alison Hughes was the one whom requested for her return, in order for the peace to be fully restored between the ORB Kingdom and the PLANTs - we would defintely required someone whom was trusted by both parties. Who else is there - aside from Ms. Lacus. "

Michelle nodded in agreement, "True ... I would have suggested Yzak for the job - but I think he would kill me for involving him. Especially, when he knew practically nothing about politics. "

The silver-haired Council member shared a knowing smile with Michelle, for there was no one else whom knew Yzak Jule - the way that they do.

"Alright, I should probably get going. Come on, Regina - let's go ... Your mommy need to work, too. " Eriza Jule told the young girl in Michelle's arm, as she reached over to remove the toddler from Michelle.

"Regina, be nice to your grand-mama ... " Michelle added softly, as she handed her daughter over to her fiance's mother.

With that, Eriza Jule left the Eternal with the young girl - in tow. On the other hand, the Minerva crew on board the Eternal - had started their own discussion as to the decision of their future.

--

C.E. 74, January 22

Time : 20 00 hours

Venue : Eternal - Captain's Room

--

Lacus Clyne allowed herself to heave a sigh of relief, the final terms of the negotiation was finally fixed and settled. She had just ended a conversation with Cagalli whom was down in ORB, the former had trusted her judgement - unconditionally. Thus, the blonde had left anything that has to do with the PLANT Supreme Council entirely up to Lacus decision.

The blonde, though seemed a little reluctant to have Lacus - returning to the PLANTs as the Advisor of the Council - had agreed, knowing that it was the only way to have peace restored between the PLANTs and ORB.

Lacus had also informed for the former to be ready for the Archangel return with Alison Hughes, whom was now the acting Chairman of the Council - until they had the time to elect a new respectable, and hopefully responsible Chairman for the Council.

This time around, the Council are going to take things slow - not wanting to rush into the election of the Chairman, again.

The last experience had ended up with the end of the Second War, therefore - this time around, they were going to seek the advice of Lacus before any other decision is made on the election of the Chairman.

The peace treaty, would be signed in front of the mass media - in the ORB Parliament House. Since, Cagalli was unable to make a personal trip up to the PLANTs, thus Lacus had managed to convince Alison Hughes to join them on their trip back to ORB for the signing of the treaty - instead.

After all, before Lacus could officially returned to the PLANTs - her family home need to be renovated, and other arrangements need to be made with the ORB authorities. Especially, they need the 'Freedom' and 'Justice' with the Eternal Crew - and both pilots still had unresolved issues with the ORB authorities.

Moreover, Kira's responsibility as the twin of Cagalli was another reason why they need to return once to ORB to tie up any loose ends, before returning to the PLANTs - entirely.

Tomorrow, the official announcement would be made to the Archangel and Eternal Crew - as well as the Minerva crew. After which, Lacus would allowed those whom wanted to join them on the return trip to the Kingdom of ORB to make some preparations for the trip - before joining the rest of the Archangel Crew.

For now, the worst situation was already over - and in order for her to face more challenges along the way, to achieve her dream of creating a new future for the current world - ample rest would be required. Thus, all the more reasons for her to finally retired for the night. Sleep had deserted her for the past few days, since the start of the final battle until now.

However, Lacus was convinced that the pilots and the bridge crew members had things worst for them. For they needed to be constantly alert of the battle situation - at all times, therefore they deserved time to rest, more than her. Now that, everything had been settled in a way - everyone could rest their mind, body and soul in peace.

--

C.E. 74, January 23

Time : 08 00 hours

Venue : Eternal Lounge

--

Lacus had gathered around the Minerva crew and her own Eternal crew and announced to them - about their upcoming trip down to the ORB Kingdom, for the official signing of the peace treaty and to resolve unsettled matters with the ORB authorities.

"For this trip, I would leave the matters of the Eternal to the care of Dacoasta. For the Minerva crew members whom had chose to remain on board, please take my advice of listening to Dacoasta - despite the difference in his official rank.

He just happened to be one of my most trusted subodinates, therefore - do refrain from criticizing his decisions made on the issue of the Eternal Crew Members. " Lacus announced, while smiling at everyone.

Arthur Trine, formerly the Vice-Captain of the Eternal gaped at Lacus announcement. It seems like the pink-haired Coordinator does not give much thought about official rule within the Military, and was merely acting on her own free will.

Moreover, when Lunamaria brought up the issue of her wanting to join them on the trip - Lacus had agreed readily, and easily.

While Arthur understood Shinn's reason for joining them, Lunamaria had no reason to do so. Yet, Lacus had agreed to the elder redhead request - before asking them if there was anyone whom wanted to join them on the trip as well.

Thankfully, no one else had asked to join the party whom would be heading back down to ORB - with Alison Hughes, the acting Chairman of the Council on board of the Archangel - again.

In the end, it was decided that Shiho, Yzak and Dearka from the Jule's Team would also be joining them on the trip.

Michelle, Kira, Athrun and Meyrin would necessarily go along with Lacus and the acting Chairman - since they were the ones with unresolved matters with the ORB authorities. Shinn Asuka would be tagging along with Lunamaria Hawke, as well as Andrew Waltfield.

"Alright, if there's no more questions from everyone - you may be dismissed back to your original task and duties. As for those whom were joining us on the trip, please see to your own preparations for the trip - especially get some civilians' clothings if you had none with you, on hand.

I do not want to raise unwanted attention to ourselves, when we arrived back into the Kingdom of ORB.

Oh yes, while we are on the subject - I understand that the pilots of the Minerva had nothing personal with them, since practically everything was still on board of the ship. Thus, I had made arrangements after the final battle ended to retrieve all personal belongings from the damaged fleet - prior to its' clean-up process by the ZAFT Party.

Those belongings were now packed in boxes, and stored in the storage room - so feel free to head over and see if you can find anything which belonged to you, originally. " Lacus Clyne addressed the crew gathered around in the lounge for her announcement.

Once everyone else departed from the lounge, Michelle stepped in and added. "Alright ... for those whom wanted to tag along for the trip - I'll have you know, the Archangel will be departing PLANTs for ORB - tomorrow morning, at 06 00 hours sharp.

Therefore, please have everything ready and needed for the trip - by the end of today. "

With that, everyone was dismissed from the lounge. Meanwhile, over at the Archangel - the same announcement had been made. Only it was to inform them of their new guests on board - for their return journey back to ORB.

Over at the Volitaire, only the announcement was made - and that the Volitaire crew were to follow the orders from the Eternal, if anything were to happen during the period whereby their leadership members were not around.

Otherwise, they expected to find everything the same way they were - when they get back from their trip to the ORB Kingdom.

--

Auel Neider sighed aloud, as he moved the last box of the personal belongings from the Minerva into the storage room of the Eternal. Since he was the one whom had went to the pink-haired Coordinator, with the request of 'busying' himself. He should not be complaining about the choice of duties which was assigned to him by the pink-haired Coordinator.

Knowing that the Minerva Crew members would be coming along any moment now to retrieve their belongings, Auel hurried to deposit the last box he held in his possession onto the floor of the said storage room and ducked out of the sliding door before anyone could come along, and sighted him on their way in.

While he had agreed with the younger Hawke sibling to move back on board the Eternal, he was still not ready for a face-on meeting with the elder Hawke sister. That was the reason why he had sought out the fellow Captain of the pink fleet for duties which he could occupy himself with.

He had just managed to get out of the way, seconds before the image of Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka turned around the corner and headed into the room which he was previously in.

Lunamaria blinked twice, before turning her head back towards the corridor just as Shinn ventured into the storage room on the Eternal.

"Luna ? What's wrong ?" Shinn's voice was heard coming from the inside of the room.

Turning back to Shinn, Lunamaria shakes her head and said. "Nothing - Shinn ... nothing is wrong. I just thought I saw someone whizzing past me - earlier ... but it may simply be an imaginary sight on my part. "

"Well ... its' probably imagination at work ... everyone of us were tired out from the final battle, after all ... " Shinn responded easily.

Lunamaria smiled, as she nodded half-heartedly. There was something familiar about the person whom whizzed past her earlier, but that person had been too fast for her to catch sight of.

Shrugging it off as sheer imagination on her part, Lunamaria ventured into the storage room, following Shinn's example as she tried to sift around the boxes of belongings trying to find something which belonged to her previously.

Later on in the day, Shinn was greatly disturbed by the way Lunamaria was behaving around him. Somehow, each time he tried to get near to the fellow redhead - the former would simply find some excuses to duck out of his way.

--

Lunamaria sighed aloud, as she stared out of the window panes of the Eternal - gazing at nothing in particular. That was exactly how her younger sister had found her, in the lounge of the Eternal.

"Sis ? What are you doing, alone - here in the lounge ?" Meyrin's voice traveled over, as the younger girl ventured over and stand next to her.

"Aa ... nothing, just remembering ... I guess. " Lunamaria responded, vaguely.

"Hm...m... ? " Meyrin made some sort of musing sound, before asking. "So ... what's up between you and Shinn - the two of you appeared rather cozy when Athrun first brought the two of you back with him ... but I noticed how you have been trying to avoid Shinn, earlier on in time. "

"Oh ... its' nothing. I just don't feel like I wanted to be near to him, right now. I know Shinn's a good person and all ... we are good friends, best friends even. However, something just does not seems to be 'right' when I'm with him in a romantic sense. There's simply something that's missing - between the two of us. He may not have noticed, but I certainly did. " Lunamaria explained.

"Aa ... I know what you mean, the 'chemistry' that should have existed between lovers, is not there ... Is that what you're saying ? However, if that's the case - then why did the two of you get together in the first place ? " Meyrin asked, frowning.

Lunamaria thought for a while, before shrugging. "Rebound - I guess. Otherwise, it could be due to the situation back then as well. We are in the middle of a war, nothing is absolute. We never knew if we were able to survive to see the next daylight - I guess I just need something to hang onto, to grab upon.

Also, I thought you were gone for good, back then. So ... "

"Basically, you make use of Shinn. " Meyrin summarized, matter-of-factly.

Lunamaria threw her younger sister a dirty look, before sighing aloud. "I guess, that's one way of putting it ... "

Silence.

Meyrin, meanwhile, was musing on the irony of the situation. If only, her elder sister knew about Auel Neider being alive. What could possibly be her elder sister's reaction ? Here, her sister was regretting the decision of dating Shinn on rebound.

Shinn, on the other hand, was frustrated beyond reasons as he could not understand the reason behind Lunamaria's sudden decision to avoid him as a plague. Auel Neider was basically avoiding Lunamaria Hawke just as much - not wanting to disrupt the relationship between the redhead and Shinn Asuka.

/What a tangled web of situation - we had all gotten ourselves trapped in ... / Meyrin thought ironically to herself.

to be continued

Date started: 26/06/07

Date completed: 26/06/07

Date edited: 19/09/07 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 5

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

Chapter 5

C.E. 74, January 23

Time: 22 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

Dearka Elthman whistled a happy tune under his breath as he stepped aboard the Archangel, causing everyone whom knew the reason behind his happiness to roll their eyes in response. Thankfully, the acting Chairman whom was going to be joining them on the trip - was only going to be here, an hour before their departure.

They have all decided to move into the Archangel that very night - so as to prevent themselves from appearing sloppily dressed in front of the acting Chairman, when it comes down to the time of assembling before their departure.

It was decided for the acting Chairman to take up residence in the room of the Vice-Captain, for the acting Chairman was supposed to be their honorable guest on board. The rest of the Archangel guests were to be settled down in the usual living quarters of the crew members. Those living quarters were all furnished up in the same manner, with two bunk beds placed by the side of the room. Thus, enabling the room to hold four persons at once.

It was decided for Shinn Asuka to bunk in with the three elite pilots from the Eternal Crew, whom had decided to join them on the trip - simply for sight-seeing purposes. Lunamaria Hawke was to share a room, with her younger sister - Meyrin Hawke, Mirialla Haw and Lacus Clyne.

As for Michelle Haw, the former was naturally sharing a bed with Yzak Jule, in the room which the silver-haired pilot was sharing with Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Dearka Elthman. Andrew Waltfield would be sharing his room with Neo Lorrnoke, and the other two Archangel bridge crew members.

It would appeared that they had left the red 'Haro' which belonged to Meer Campbell behind - on the Archangel, when the few members had left the Archangel for the Eternal.

Therefore, as soon as Athrun Zala stepped through the room which he was now to share with his ex-team mates and Kira Yamato - the red 'Haro' immediately bounces up as an attempt to tackle him down.

Catching the bouncing 'Haro' before it can hit him in the chest, he was suddenly at a loss of what to do with the said bouncing 'Haro'.

There was no point for him to carry one around, and no reason for Lacus to hold on to another 'Haro'. He knew Lacus had had enough of these 'Haros' bouncing around on board the Eternal. Although, Lacus had the tendency to bring the pink 'Haro' with her - regardless of her location.

Just then the 'Haro' left his hand, and bounces towards the direction of Meyrin Hawke - and the look of surprise on Meyrin's features was all he need to make an immediate decision. Heading over to the surprise girl, Athrun asked if he could have the 'Haro' - back from the girl.

Meyrin nodded, since the 'Haro' was not hers' to begin with.

Athrun smiled, before excusing himself back to the room - he now shared with the three pilots.

Yzak arched an eyebrow when he brought in the red 'Haro' - which was trying to wriggle its' way out from Athrun's firm grasp.

Kira only smiled knowingly, Athrun had no need for a 'Haro' to keep him company - therefore, the brown haired Coordinator was convinced that Athrun had something hidden up his sleeves, to be wanting the red 'Haro' for himself.

"Kira ... hand over the tool box ... " Athrun said, without turning his attention away from the red 'Haro' ball - he now held in his hands.

Kira shrugged, as he handed over the tool box to Athrun Zala. "What do you want to do with it ? You are not going to dismantle it - are you ?"

Athrun shakes his head in response, "No ... I am simply going to improvise it ... "

With that said, he proceed to turn the power off the bouncing 'Haro' and reset its' setting to the default setting.

After opening up the whole device - he inspected its' content and reprogramme the settings, changing them to those he deemed it necessary. After which, he screwed the upper and the lower halves of the ball, together and turned on its' power, again.

Immediately, the red 'Haro' came alive and rolled around the room for a moment - before spranging up and started bouncing around the room, with renew enthusiasiam. However, instead of calling out for Lacus - it now called out for the name of the young redhead, Meyrin.

He watched in satisfaction as the ball bounces around the room for a while, before bouncing back to him - calling out his name.

"... You are giving it to Meyrin ?" Kira asked, from his positioning on his bed.

Kira had taken the bed on the upper deck of the right, since Yzak and Michelle had claimed the one which initially belonged to Kira.

Athrun, on the other hand, had claimed his original bed, the lower bunk of the bed situated to the left of the room. Since, Dearka had went off in search for Mirialla - the former had no choice but to take the only empty bunk bed - which was directly on top of Athrun's claimed bed.

Athrun shrugged, as he responded. "Well ... she looked rather amused by the bouncing 'Haros' - so why not ?!

I mean, Lacus already have enough bouncing in her Captain's room on board of the Eternal. I remembered giving her five of them - the pink 'Haro' being the first and her favourite one. Moreover, I had no need for one to keep me company - all day long.

Cagalli never enjoyed having them around, claiming that they are too noisy for her - and Yzak would probably killed me if I give Regina anything of that sort. "

Yzak threw Athrun Zala a look of venom, and warned. "Try it once, and I'll make your life a living hell! "

"See what I mean ? ... " Athrun called over to Kira Yamato, as he rolled his eyes at the silver-haired pilot's reaction.

"I see ... " Kira commented, as Athrun allowed the bouncing ball to lead him over to the girls' shared room.

He had to resist smiling as the password locked door to the girls' room opened up and stunned the female occupants in them. With the sole exception being Lacus - since she knew what the 'Haro' was capable of doing.

Meyrin looked positively stunned with surprise when the ball bounced onto her lap - as she was sitting on her claimed bed on the lower bunk of the right.

"So ... what do you think of keeping that 'Haro' - claiming it as your own ? " Athrun interrupted, from his position outside the girls' room.

"Eh ... but I thought ... this belonged to Meer-san ... " Meyrin started, puzzled by Athrun's suggestion.

Athrun shrugged, and replied. "Well ... since she's no longer around, someone need to take in the poor 'Haro'. Lacus already have enough with her - she had no need for another one. "

Lacus smiled from her position, and added to Athrun's statement. "Yeah ... I bet Athrun had already re-set the settings and programmed them to recognize you as its' owner. "

Meyrin blinked, before surprise overtake her features - upon the red 'Haro' calling out her name, flapping its' side wings while waiting for her response.

"What the ... How on earth did you do that ?! " Meyrin directed her curious eyes towards the smiling blue-haired pilot, outside the room.

However, Athrun only continued to smile as he remained silent - it was Lacus whom responded, on his behalf to the curious redhead.

"Well ... Athrun can do that easily - since he was the one whom made and give me - my 'Haros'. I'll have you know - he made me five of them, I left a few behind on the Eternal and some of them in the orphanage at ORB. I only take my pink 'Haro' with me - everywhere I go. " Lacus said, matter-of-factly.

As if proving her point, her pink 'Haro' started bouncing around with the red 'Haro' which now belonged officially to Meyrin, instead of Meer.

Meyrin beamed happily at the sight of her newly accquired 'Haro' which was now bouncing around with Lacus pink 'Haro', she nodded up with a shy smile at the blue haired pilot - and responded.

"Thank you, I'll keep it - then. "

"Good! I'll see you around - later ... " Athrun responded, politely as he excused himself from the three ladies' presence.

As soon as Athrun Zala left the site, Lunamaria Hawke decided to poke her nose into the latest event - and demanded a response from the younger redhead, with regards to her relationship with Athrun Zala.

"Alright, shoot! I want to know what is going on between Athrun and yourself ! " Lunamaria stared directly at her younger sister, and demanded.

Meyrin Hawke blinked as she frowned at her elder sister's question, puzzled by her sister's words - she asked in return.

"What do you mean ? "

Lunamaria rolled her eyes at Meyrin's response, and pressed on. "I meant what I said - what exactly was going on between you and /him/ ?! "

"We have nothing going on between us! " Meyrin replied, trying to keep herself calm and refrain from blushing.

"Oh really ?! " Lunamaria looked postively unconvinced, and proceed to question her further.

"Then - please enlightened me on the fact, why did he took you with him and even risked his own life to protect you in that 'Gouf' cockpit ? Why did he chase after you from you flee from the lounge of the Eternal ? Also, why did he gave you a 'Haro' for no apparent reasons - at all ?! "

Meyrin's frown deepened, before responding - matter of factly. "He took me with him because if he did not - Rey would have shot me, eliminating me spot on.

Since he took me with him, he had a responsibility to see to my safety. Therefore, when Shinn charged towards us with the 'Destiny' - its' only natural for him to react in that manner. "

When Meyrin recalled the incident of Athrun coming after her, when she fled the lounge of the Eternal - she flushed.

Taking a few deep breath, Meyrin continued. "That was his way of showing his concern ... "

"Last but not least, for the 'Haro' ... I thought he already mentioned his reasonings a while ago. " Meyrin concluded, glancing back up at her sister - trying hard not to avert her eyes from the former.

Lunamaria shot Meyrin another look of inquiry, "Then pray tell - Why did he resort to re-programme the 'Haro' ? Surely, there's no need to do that ... despite the fact that it once belonged to the impersonator of Lacus Clyne. "

"... " Meyrin was silent, it seemed her elder sister was not going to give up without extracting the answer which would satisfy the former's gossiping mood.

It was Lacus, whom then responded to Lunamaria's last question. The pink-haired Coordinator directed a smile towards the younger redhead, as she proceeded to explain why Athrun Zala chose to re-programme the system of the red 'Haro' before giving it to the younger redhead.

"Athrun went through the hassle of re-programming the settings and system of the red 'Haro' because - the 'Haro' will continue to call out for Lacus if the settings remained as it was before.

I do not need a new 'Haro' - I already have five of them. Therefore, by preventing the 'Haro' from attaching itself to me - the settings of the owner recognition system on the bouncing ball needed to be modify.

Hence, the reason why Athrun opted to re-programme everything before giving it over to your younger sister. "

Upon Lacus response on the behalf of Meyrin, Lunamaria finally gave up on the notion of questioning her sister.

Meyrin, on the other hand, heaved a sigh of relief at Lacus response. Her elder sister, dared not questioned Lacus Clyne's response - thus, Meyrin was safe from the need to answer any more of those inquiring questions coming towards her from her elder sister.

"Well... enough of the 'Haros' issue, Meyrin - have you send your report to Cagalli, yet ? " Lacus spoke up, reminding the younger redhead once again of her promised report to the blonde princess of the ORB Kingdom.

Upon Lacus Clyne's reminder, Meyrin Hawke jumped up from her position on the bed and made a bee-line for the direction of the Archangel bridge. She had totally forgotten about the report that she would be required to submit to the Head Representative of ORB, if Lacus Clyne had not mentioned it.

The red 'Haro' bounces around the room a while longer, before following its' new owner - heading towards the direction of the bridge.

Back in the room, Lunamaria stared at the 'real' Lacus Clyne for a sometime, before making her decision to roam about the Archangel. She felt so awkward been around the supposed fiancee of Athrun Zala, only to find out later that the former pop idol was now engaged with the pilot of the 'Freedom' - instead.

How on earth - her younger sister, Meyrin was so close to the pink-haired Coordinator ? Lunamaria had no idea, but she knew she had to get away from the room fast - if she want to keep her questions to herself.

Meanwhile, Dearka Elthman was over at the bridge of the Archangel pestering Mirialla Haw - again.

The moment the blond entered the bridge, Mirialla Haw was to open her mouth in response to the blond's sudden entry into the restricted area - when Dearka held up both his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Hold your tongue ... I am here tonight - with a valid reason. I am sure the Captain had already filled you in on the details - for tomorrow ?" Dearka asked.

Mirialla shot him a look of irritation, "Yes, but still does not explain why you are in the bridge. This area are for restricted personnel only! "

"... I think I know why he's here - because if you kept on hiding yourself on the bridge. He cannot find you anywhere outside of venturing in here ... Why don't you go on and entertain him ? I am sure, I will be able to handle the bridge alone ... " Arnold Neuuman voiced aloud, in front of his position towards the front of the bridge.

Mirialla Haw was about to protest, when Arnold shoo-ed them both off with a wave of dismiss. "Now go ... I am not in the mood to endure any of your childish arguements ... "

With that, the elder bridge member proceed to usher the two youngsters out of the bridge, and out of his sight.

Dearka made a mental note to thank the former later for granting him - a chance to be alone with Mirialla.

However, Mirialla seemed to have another idea in mind - with her being chased out from the bridge, she decided to head over to her shared quarters with the girls'.

"Miri ... please stop ignoring me - will you ?" Dearka spoke up from behind the brunette.

"No! " Mirialla responded, backfacing the blond - trying hard to reign in her temper.

When they arrived in front of Mirialla's shared quarters, Dearka made a move to follow the former but was warned off by the angry brunette.

With a sigh of dejection, Dearka turned his direction around and headed back into the shared quarters with the other pilots.

Upon entering the room, he let out a wail of protest at the sight of the bedding arrangements. "Hey! Why am I getting the upper deck of the bunk bed ?! "

Yzak let out a loud snort, while Athrun sighed and responded. "Whom asked you to go in search of your dream girl ... when everyone was fighting over the lower deck of the bunk beds... Now that everyone had chosen, you are left with the last available option. "

Kira intervened and said, "Dearka ... its' not that bad ... the upper deck can be very comfortable as well. "

Dearka shot the former a death glare, and muttered aloud. "Says the one whom chose to sleep in the cockpit of the 'Strike' ... "

Upon Dearka's muttered response, Yzak arched an eyebrow in response - while Athrun turned immediate gaze on his childhood friend. The thought of his best friend choosing to sleep in the cockpit over the bed - was a surprise.

Surely - they had not been chasing after the Archangel that frequently that Kira had not even have the time for a lie-in and had to resort to station himself in the cockpit, all day long.

Dearka Elthman, seemed to have realized Athrun Zala's direction of thought - and amended his statement.

"Whatever you are thinking ... its' defintely not the reason for Yamato's decision to sleep in the cockpit. He was sleeping in the cockpit because - he was avoiding someone whom was pestering and harrassing him - all day long, if he was in sight. "

"Aa ... I see ... but who ... " Athrun was about to voice his question, aloud - when the door to the room slided open, to admit the entry of Michelle Haw.

"Fllay Allster ... Thank god, she stick by Commander Rau - all the time while on the Versalius. Otherwise, I think Yzak - would have resort to sleeping in his cockpit as well. Wait, I guess I should be thankful - Fllay was bloody paranoid of Coordinators, saved for Kira Yamato. " Michelle input-ed her two cents in, causing the brown haired Coordinator to groan aloud.

However, the conversation was soon left forgotten as everyone prepared earnestly for their night's sleep. Michelle smiled as her fiance rolled over to allow her space, to join him on his claimed bed.

Snuggling up close to the former, Michelle allowed herself to let her guards down - and enjoyed the moment of comfort from the former.

After all, its' been some time since their last getting together, and Michelle had to admit she missed the former - badly.

The rest of the room's occupants, pretended to be oblivious to the couples' behavior - as they shifted their positions until they were back facing them.

Kira Yamato, on the other hand, ignored their existence - since he was directly on top of the duo; thus they were hidden from his sighting range.

Meyrin entered the bridge of the Archangel with the red 'Haro' bouncing behind her, when she realized that the elder sister of Mirialla Haw was no where in sight. Turning towards Arnold Neuuman, Meyrin voiced her query aloud.

"If you're looking for Mirialla - she's out for the moment. A certain Elthman came in here to bother her, so I chased them both - out and away from the bridge. By the way, is there anything I could do to help you with ? " Arnold spoke up, turning his attention away from the Archangel's engines status to the younger redhead.

Meyrin blinked twice, before responding somewhat hesitantly. "Well ... I need to send an immediate report back to Ms. Cagalli - which I had somehow forgotten about it, when the final battle end. Seeing that I had no idea how to send off the report, I would need the help of Mirialla Haw ... but if she's not around ... "

"Oh ... I see ... " Arnold frowned, while he contemplated on the options available. He could try to check and see if Mirialla was available, but that would meant having the brunette to snap at him.

Just as he was weighing his options available, the sliding door to the bridge buzzed opened - again. This time, Mirialla had re-entered the bridge without the blond ZAFT pilot following her in.

"Looking for me, I supposed ? I went back to the room, and Lacus told me you came over to the bridge in search for me ... " Mirialla told Meyrin, with a smile.

Turning to the elder man in charge of the Archangel for the moment, Mirialla said. "I send that guy off to bed - so he would not be coming in anytime soon. "

"I see ... " Arnold mused, but was inwardly thankful that Mirialla had came back to the bridge willingly, if he had chased her out and only to call her back in - that would be another matter entirely.

While waiting for the report to be transmitted successfully, Meyrin inquired the fellow brunette about the former's opinion on the Second-in-Command to the Jule's Team.

Mirialla, although reluctant to respond to Meyrin's question - felt the need to fill the former in. Unlike most of the others, the younger redhead had no idea how Dearka and herself had met. Thus, it would not be fair of her to snap at Meyrin for inquiring her about Dearka and her so-called relationship - when the former was merely being curious.

Therefore, Mirialla told the story - from the start of the first war, to the end of the final battle. After which, she added on several events which led her to the point of her current relationship with the blond. When being asked by the younger girl, about her feelings towards the blond - since Dearka's feelings towards her were pretty much obvious.

Mirialla pondered for a while, before admitting that she had no idea. While she does not hates the blond, she had no reason to 'love' the blond - anyway. At least, not yet. However, she did not deny her 'liking' towards the blond - despite how noisy the blond could be, at times.

Arnold Neuuman, whom was pretending to be oblivious to the two girl's topic of conversation merely smirked inwardly to himself. That was a fact which everyone on board of the Archangel knew, but they also knew that the brunette would never admitted out-right to them.

Somehow, Mirialla must have had forgotten about his existence in the same room as them - to be admitting her 'liking' towards the blond, that easily to the younger girl.

~to be continued~

Date started: 26/06/07

Date completed: 27/06/07

Date edited: 19/09/07 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 6

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

Chapter 6

C.E 74, January 24

Time : 05 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

Representative Alison Hughes, the acting Chairman - temporarily assigned by the Supreme Council was led into the Archangel, by Lacus Clyne and Shiho from the Jule's Team.

Yzak Jule, meanwhile - was tailing them from behind with his Second-in-Command, Dearka Elthman. All the while whispering warning words to the former - warning the blond to behave himself while the newly appointed Acting Chairman by the Council Members - was present.

Just then, the sight of Mirialla Haw came around the corner - and Yzak whispered harshly towards the blond, when he caught sight of his friend's stormy eyes.

"Dearka Elthman, if you dared to run over and harrass Mirialla Haw - right now ... I'll personally use the 'Akatsuki' to bomb you out from the Archangel. " Yzak warned, his eyes radiating venom.

Dearka Elthman gulped nervously, before nodding in response. Mirialla Haw mentally heaved a sigh of relief, as Dearka failed to approach her - she had been told by the Captain to show the Representative to the room prepared for the former's usage.

"Representative Hughes, this way - please. " Mirialla said, as she began leading the way to the room which formerly belonged to Natarle Badgiruel - but was now un-occupied.

As soon as Representative Hughes and Mirialla Haw, disappeared from sight with Lacus Clyne in tow.

Yzak beckoned for Shiho to join him and Dearka, the first thing out from his mouth was - "Shiho, you and I will both take turns on the guarding duty on board of the Archangel. There is simply no way I can trust Dearka to behave himself - while Mirialla Haw was in sight. "

Shiho smirked, before nodding her silent agreement. The knowledge of Dearka's hopeless crush on the CIC officer of the Archangel was well-known to everyone on the Jule's Team, despite their refrain from commenting - in front of the blond.

Dearka shot Yzak a look of annoyance, before sighing aloud and turned towards the direction of his assigned living quarters.

When he entered the room, Michelle was still sleeping soundly - while Athrun and Kira were discussing something on Athrun's bed - probably relating to the situation in ORB. Climbing up to his own bed, Dearka muffled his groan of frustration into the pillow provided for his use.

The Archangel set off for the Kingdom of ORB, exactly one hour later.

During which period, Dearka spend his time roaming around the hangar, and the other portion of the ship. Eventually, he found himself turning towards the direction of the cell-room of the Archangel.

Standing in front of the empty quarter - which formerly housed him during his period of being a 'Prisoner of War' to the said fleet, he sighed aloud at the sheer memory of how he met up with Mirialla Haw.

"... Do you want to stay in there - again ?" Kira Yamato spoke up from behind, startling the blond pilot from his reverie.

"Kira ... What brings you over ? " Dearka asked, as he arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yzak is looking for you up there ... I thought to search for your presence here - since you always seemed to visit here, whenever you are on board. " Kira shrugged.

"... Right, let's not keep my almighty Commander waiting then ... " Dearka muttered aloud, as he turned on his heels to leave the holding cell quarters behind him.

When he arrived back to where Yzak was waiting for him, the former had proceed to narrow eyes towards him - before yelling at him for his aimless wandering about the ship.

Eventually, Kira appeared in front of the former and informed Yzak about - finding Dearka Elthman in the holding cell quarters of the Archangel.

"You were in the quarter of the holding cell ?! " Yzak stared at the blond pilot, as if the former was crazy.

"Well ... he did spend several weeks in there ... I think he missed his time being spend in there, only because - Mirialla was the one whom visited him with food when he was being quarantined in that cell. " Kira commented, that only caused the silver-haired pilot to roll his eyes at the blond.

Dearka only sighed inwardly, as Yzak muttered the term 'hopeless idiot' under his breath - over and over again.

Meanwhile, Lunamaria gaped in shock at the sight in front of her. She had ventured into the lounge of the Archangel hoping to get some peace - while everywhere around her was filled with tension of having someone from the Council on board the same fleet as them. However, she was not expecting to find someone whom was supposedly 'dead' - standing in front of her, looking very much alive and still breathing.

Auel Neider - former pilot of the 'Abyss', an 'Extended' pilot of the Earth Alliance Forces. The very same person whom had saved her twice, once from the street rascals in the town of Diocula, and the second time from drowning to her death.

The exact pilot of the 'Abyss' Unit - which Lunamaria was very certain that she had witnessed Shinn's attempt at taking down the said unit by plunging its' weapon right at where the cockpit was situated. So why is it that - she was now staring at the very same person whom should be 'dead' by now ?

Auel Neider paused in his steps, he was just about to leave the lounge for the cafeteria - when Lunamaria had walked in on him. He had spend days hiding from the said person, only to have his cover exposed at the very last minute - before they departed for the Kingdom of ORB.

Auel found himself at a loss of speech, as the fellow redhead walked towards him with slow, determined steps.

Just before the redhead could reached him, the door to the lounge buzzed open - with his former Captain beckoning for him to follow. Looking over to the silent redhead, one last time - Auel left the lounge, brushing past Lunamaria without a word of acknowledgement.

Upon his leaving, Lunamaria dropped herself onto the couch situated in the lounge of the Archangel feeling absolutely baffled, and bewildered. Torrents of emotions crashing onto her, like the waves crashing on the sandy beach coastline.

/He's alive ...!? But how ? Why ? ... Just when I thought I should probably give Shinn and myself another chance ... he 'popped' back into my life ... / Lunamaria thought to herself, feeling her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

Outside the lounge, along the corridor hallways - Meyrin had been notifed by Auel Neider whom was on his way to run an errand for the ex-Captain of the 'Phantom Pain' squad; that Lunamaria had found out about his being alive in the most shell-shocked manner.

Deciding to check on her elder sister's well-being, Meyrin entered the lounge of the Archangel with resolution in mind to explain matters to her sister, with the information she had been told in prior.

Shinn Asuka, on the other hand, remained oblivious to the fact that Auel Neider, one of the 'Extended' pilot which he had taken down was still very much alive and was current on board the same fleet as he was.

C.E. 74, January 25

Time : 08 00 hours

Venue: ORB, Onogoro Main Port

Cagalli and the rest of the Military Forces, gathered around the Main port as they welcomed the return of the Archangel and the arrival of the Representative from the Supreme Council. The Archangel crew members allowed Lacus Clyne and the Representative from the Council to step down from the Archangel - ahead of them.

Cagalli stepped forth and shakes the hand of the said Representative, welcoming the former to the Kingdom of ORB.

"Representative Hughes, it's my pleasure of finally meeting you. Lacus had already filled me in on the terms and conditions on the peace treaty agreement, and we will discussed the procedures to the signing of the treaty - in time to come.

I've arrange for your accomodations, as I had to settle other urgent matters on hand. I hope you do not mind waiting for an hour or two - before we can meet up at the Parliament to discuss the signing of the peace treaty issue further. " Cagalli addressed the former, apologetically.

"No ... its' fine. Representative Attha, I understand - you had other important matters on hand, to deal with. I would not mind waiting for an hour or two - in fact, I think I would take up on your offer of the arranged accomodations. " Alison Hughes responded, as she took Cagalli's hand in hers' giving them a firm shake.

Cagalli smiled in relief, as she beckoned for Melody to came forth - and told the Representative from the Council. "This is Melody Haw - she will be bringing you over to the arrange accomodation. "

"Melody Haw ? " Alison Hughes frowned, finding the name somewhat familiar.

Lacus Clyne then smiled and explained, "Melody Haw just happened to be the younger sister of Michelle Haw - the official embassor appointed by Ms. Cagalli herself, to be in charge of the Coordinators whom had moved over to the PLANTs - following the end of the first war. "

"Aa ... I see ... " Alison Hughes, made a knowing sound as she nodded to Melody - politely.

Melody nodded back in acknowledgement as she gestured for the Representative to follow her. "This way - if you pleased. "

Shiho made a move to follow the Representative with Yzak, but Michelle pulled her fiance back - and gestured for the three pilots' of the Eternal to follow after Shiho, instead.

Yzak arched an eyebrow in question, but Michelle merely said. "I need you for something else ... "

Turning to address the Archangel crew and the rest of the ZAFT members that remained behind, Michelle said.

"Those whom had ideas in mind for the day - go ahead. The original Archangel crew will remained behind and settled things with Lady Cagalli ...

In the meantime, Lunamaria and Shinn - please proceed your way to my office. I trust that - the two of you still remembered where it was situated. "

Turning to Yzak, and Dearka - Michelle instructed. "Yzak ... I left Miguel over at the Akatsuki Island with Caridad Yamato. Please follow Kira, after the end of the debriefing session - and proceed on to retrieve Miguel from Mrs. Yamato's care. Dearka, please go along with Yzak - as I need you to keep an eye on him. "

With that being said, Michelle nodded to Cagalli for the former to address the Archangel Crew.

While Cagalli was addressing the Archangel crew, Auel stepped down from the Archangel and into sighting range of the black-haired Coordinator.

/Shit!/ was the first thing on Michelle's mind as the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot came into sight.

Shinn's tolerance level had been tested when Cagalli made her appearance but seeing that Cagalli was the Head Representative of ORB, Shinn had managed to hold his tongue. Yet, the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot was another matter - entirely.

"Erm ... Auel - I believed Josephine mentioned something about needing to see you, as soon as possible. Do you mind making a quick trip to the laboratory - now ?! I'll speak to you both, later ... " Michelle interjected, before Shinn could let his fury cloud his sense of logic.

The pale-haired 'Extended' pilot shrugged before leaving for the direction of where the laboratory was situated. With that, Michelle heaved a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to the black-haired Coordinator.

She had been told earlier by Meyrin that the elder redhead had chanced upon Auel's presence while on board the Archangel, by coincidence. That was the reason why Michelle was not at all mindful to Lunamaria's reaction when Auel made his presence known to them all - by stepping out of the Archangel.

"Shinn - not a word from you! I want to hear nothing from you - yet! In my office, now! " Michelle instructed, nodding towards Cagalli to seek her permission to leave with the two pilots from the Minerva.

Cagalli nodded back in acknowledgement, knowing that Michelle had her own things that was needed to be settled with the two Minerva's pilots.

Lunamaria Hawke, meanwhile, could only sighed inwardly to herself. Her mind still reeling with the overwhelming explanation which her younger sister, Meyrin had provided her - while she was still in the shell-shocked mode.

Well, at least she had yet to freak out on the idea of the 'dead' turning up 'alive' situation - and that should be a good sign. Since, Meyrin had told her to prepare herself mentally for more unexpected situation to arise - once they arrived back in the Kingdom of ORB.

In the meantime, the Archangel crew were de-brief by Cagalli, and were then dismissed back to their respective task.

Kira and Lacus began leading the fellow two members of the Jule's Team towards the Akatsuki Island - to pick up little Miguel from Caridad Yamato and Reverend Malchio.

Mirialla and the rest of the bridge crew were told to disband as soon as the Archangel were back in the underground Military port of the Akatsuki Island. Nicol Amalfi would be awaiting their presence over at the Island.

No sooner had the pale-haired 'Extended' arrived at the laboratory - Josephine Mckenzie was surprised to find the former arriving so soon.

"Oh ... you're here already ?! But I thought I had just send Heine over to fetch you ... " Josephine addressed the said 'Extended' pilot.

To which, Auel only frowned and replied. "Huh ? But I was told to come here and report to you - by Michelle. "

Silence, then realization dawns upon Auel Neider as his eyes widen in shock. "Oh shit ... you said Heine went over to get me ?! That means ... oh my god, this is so ... Well, never-mind ... I supposed Michelle could do something about his presence. "

True to Auel's prediction, Heine had arrived at the Main Port to find no one - and thus, had proceed to the next logical destination. The Morgenroete, where he knew Michelle's Office had been situated. Without bothering to knock and seek permission for his entry, Heine simply twisted open the door knob and stepped into the room.

Somehow, the sound of the door opening - caught the attention of the three occupants within the office. Three pairs of eyes were staring up at Heine, two of them in shock and surprise - while another merely glared at his entry.

"Excuse me - I didn't know you had guests in here ... " Heine opened up his mouth to apologize, only to have Michelle Haw - throwing yet another 'death' glare at him.

"Heine! This is not the PLANTs, nor is this my office in the ZAFT Headquarter Buildings! Next time - please remember this fact, and knocked before you enter! Anyway, why are you here ?! "

Heine paused, as his mind registered the two guests as the fellow pilots from the Minerva. Now realizing the reason behind Michelle's irritation - Heine shrugged, and responded calmly. "Well, Josephine told me to come over and get Neider... "

"... If you are talking about Auel Neider, then I believed I had send him over as soon as the Archangel arrived. Never mind, now that you are here - perhaps you could do the explanation of why you are still alive to them both, personally.

I'd just went through the process of how Auel managed to survive the attack from the 'Impulse'. Maybe, you would like to fill them in on your own situation with the 'Gaia'. " Michelle stated, matter-of-factly.

Heine shrugged easily, before launching into his 'story' of surviving the battle with the 'Gaia' - relating the information to the two attentive pilots of the Minerva cohort. Michelle was simply glad to have someone else taking over the task of explaining situation to the two Minerva pilots, she had already done enough explaining to last her for an entire life-time by then.

At the end of Heine's story session, Shinn was openly gaping at the former with a look of utter disbelief; while Lunamaria had paled visibly.

"The 'Extended' was blasted off by the explosion given out by the cockpit - thus causing him to turn up half-dead, but apparently had survived after given the proper treatment by one of the most experienced and professional medical personnel.

Heine, meanwhile - had activated the emergency escape function at the very last possible minute, and was rendered unconscious by the impact of the 'Gouf Ignited' explosion ? Somehow, he too - was saved by the ORB's Personnel whom was somehow, passing by the area when the battle end ? Is that it ?! "

Shinn summarised the two story told, and combined them into one - before looking over to Michelle for confirmation.

"Well ... that's one way of understanding the situation. " Michelle admitted, though the personnel involved had not been the same person - most of the time.

Just then, a 'knock' sounded on the door - and opened up to reveal the figure of Nicol Amalfi. The entrance would be considered normal by standards, if it had not resulted in the fainting of the redhead - Lunamaria Hawke.

Michelle pinched the bridge of her nose in weariness, while Shinn merely appeared to be 'lost'. Heine sighed aloud, as if this had been the expected response he was waiting for - all the while.

Nicol Amalfi, the newcomer - merely shakes his head in response and muttered.

"I guess - the shock finally registered itself in her mind. Seeing the 'dead' turning up 'alive' was shocking enough - but to see a certain 'dead' relative of hers' turning up alive after two years - of being 'dead' was another matter, entirely. "

"Tell you what - Nicol. You handled the explanation yourself, I think you are pretty much immune to that - since you had had enough experience with explaining your situation to the others for the past two years. Besides, if you can handle Meyrin Hawke - Lunamaria Hawke should not be too much of a problem for you.

Moreover, she's your relative - so she's your problem. I'll need to go check on something else. Heine, I think Nicol would prefer explaining his situation to Lunamaria in private - do you think you could help to entertain Shinn for a while ? " Michelle addressed the crowd of people gathered in the office of the Morgenroete Factory.

Two nods later, Michelle heaved a sigh of relief before leaving the office - altogether. Heine, then proceed to remove Shinn and himself from the office - allowing the fellow green-haired Coordinator to deal with the redhead, once the former managed to regain her consciousness.

Meanwhile, Heine took Shinn around the factory as he filled the former in on the relationship between Nicol and Lunamaria Hawke. The elaboration and explanation from Heine to Shinn took a shorter time, since it was apparently easier for them to discuss the issue - from a total third party's point of view.

Michelle Haw had just stepped through the entrance leading to the mansion whereby the Yamatos' were staying with Reverend Malchio and the war-orphans, to hear loud booming shout coming from Yzak Jule, her fiance - swearing and attempting to curse Athrun Zala into oblivion.

Stepping into the house itself, Michelle was met by the sight of Meyrin turning curious and questionings eyes upon Athrun Zala - but the former had only smiled at Meyrin in response. In response to the actions taken by the irated silver-haired pilot, Athrun Zala could only grimaced.

"Athrun Zala! Tell me ... do you /want/ to /die/ ?! " Yzak narrowed his eyes at the silent blue-haired Coordinator, as the former struggled to keep his hands from reaching out and strangling Athrun Zala - the infamous pilot ever known in the history of the ZAFT Forces.

"Erm ... no ... not exactly " Athrun responded, hesitantly.

"Then ... please enlightened me - on what you gave my son as a birthday gift! " Yzak cursed under his breath, as he awaited the typical response from Athrun Zala.

"Well... a mini-version of your 'Duel' with the function of the alarm clock ? " Athrun replied, matter of factly.

"Exactly! However, /Why/ did you set the alarm tone as my /yelling/ ? " Yzak throw the former another death glare of his, before huffing and turned away from Athrun Zala in anger.

"... Well, I think its' amusing ... " Athrun commented, unfazed by the former's anger.

Upon his response, Yzak Jule - exploded. "Amusing ... You think its' so /amusing!/ Fine! I'll show you what is /amusing/ by my standard! "

With that, Yzak proceed to direct a punch towards Athrun Zala - but the former ducked and delivered a swift kick towards the irated pilot's direction.

Grinning at the maddening rage emitting from the silver-haired pilot, Athrun Zala made a grab for the son of the said angered pilot, and used little Miguel as his shield from the irritated Yzak Jule.

Yzak paused upon the sight of his son in front of him, and bite down a curse of venom. Dearka Elthman, realizing this was what Michelle had meant by needing his help - intervened and kindly dragged the angered father away from Athrun Zala.

"Cool down, Yzak ... Athrun was probably doing it to bait you - on purpose. You know that - you cannot win against him, so why bother ?! " Dearka commented, before inching away from the shaking silver-haired Coordinator, whom was trying to suppress the explosive temper from erupting.

Athrun took this opportunity as a chance to escape from the irated pilot, as he grabbed hold of Meyrin Hawke's hand - and escaped towards the direction where he had left his car. Michelle waited until Meyrin had nearly passes her by - before relaying the news of the elder Hawke sister fainting in her office, upon the sight of Nicol Amalfi.

Meyrin nodded simply in acknowledgement, before catching up to the blue-haired pilot walking ahead of her.

Michelle, meanwhile, decided to venture in and prevent her angered fiance from destroying the house further. The house had only just managed to finish its' renovation work - and certainly does not required any more fixing up than it already does.

~to be continued~

Date started: 27/06/07

Date completed: 27/06/07

Date edited: 20/09/07 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 7

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

Chapter 7

C.E. 74, January 25

Venue: Akatsuki Island, Yamato's Mansion

Time: 10 00 hours

"Alright - this is enough! " Michelle yelled out, causing little Miguel to look up before running towards his mother.

Yzak paused in his shouting, and glances over to the entrance whereby his fiancee was situated.

"Enough of the yelling and cursing - please ?! Athrun Zala had already made his escape - several minutes ago. So why are you still shouting ?!

Anyway, have you done your official report that was required to be submitted to the Council yet ?! If not, I suggest you to get started on it - soon, better yet, do it now! " Michelle stated, centering her attention upon the silver-haired Coordinator, before directing them to the blond.

"I'll say the same for you as well - Mr. Elthman. That is, if you still want me to do 'proof-reading' for you - before your official submission. "

"Come on, Miguel - let's go home ... " Michelle told her young toddler son, whom was gazing up at her - happily.

"Yzak - follow me, my father had been /dying/ to meet you ... Dearka, as for you - I suggested for you to keep your mouth shut if you want to join us. I've been told that my elder sister was still very angry at you - for pestering her, relentlessly. " Michelle directed her words to the two highest ranking officers within the Jule's Team.

After exchanging a few words with Caridad Yamato, and thanking the former for taking care of Miguel over the past months - Michelle gathered her son in her arms, and left the mansion with the two fellow Coordinators following her from behind.

C.E. 74, January 25

Venue: Athrun Zala's car

Time : 10 00 hours

Athrun suppressed a snort from escaping him, as he safely made his escape away from the irated Commander of the Jule's Team.

"Sorry for the episode earlier - I guess, irritating him had become a nasty habit of mine ... " Athrun apologized to the dazed redhead, Meyrin Hawke - whom was now settled in the passenger seat of his black sports car.

The car had previously been parked in the garage of the Attha's Residence - he had excused himself from the Archangel crew as soon as Cagalli was done with the debriefing session. Although, the relationship between Cagalli and himself had yet to be resolved. He knew that Cagalli certainly do not have the time, for him - at this current point of time.

Thus, Athrun had decided to take the initiative to clear out his belongings from the Attha's Residence. Somehow - staying in the same house as Cagalli, now does not seemed as appropraite as compared to before.

Then again, he had always objected to the idea of living with Cagalli - but during that two years before the second war erupted, he was the personal bodyguard of Cagalli. Therefore, staying with the blonde seemed unavoidable.

However, now that he was no longer Cagalli's bodyguard but a fellow soldier of the ORB Military - he decided that staying under the former's roof was no longer necessary. Therefore, he had seeked out the blonde for permission to remove his belongings from the Attha's Residence.

Cagalli had sighed in response, but still granted him the permission to do so. Therefore, he had then enlisted the help of the younger redhead in helping him with the moving of his belongings - out and away from the Attha's Residence.

Initially, the younger girl was hesitant - but upon the quick nod of acknowledgement from Cagalli.

Meyrin had obliged and headed towards the Attha's Residence with Athrun Zala - that had eventually, resulted in them driving away with Athrun Zala's black sports car, together with Athrun's belongings and venturing over to the mansion where Kira Yamato and the rest of the Archangel Crew were housed.

"So ... where are we heading now ?" Meyrin spoke up, realizing that she had no idea where the former had intended for them to visit - next.

"Erm ... I guess, we'll find us accomodations first - before proceeding on to the sight-seeing part. " Athrun responded, as he steered his car towards the direction of the nearest hotel within their area.

"Eh ? You knew where the ORB authorities had arranged for us to stay while we are in the country ?" Meyrin gaped, since she had no idea about the arrangements made by the ORB's Authorities.

Athrun shook his head, to indicate that he had no idea - but could make a valid guess. "The only one whom needed to stay in a hotel were probably us - Lunamaria and Shinn.

The three Eternal pilots' will most probably be staying with Kira and Lacus - back at the mansion with the orphans. Yzak and Dearka will probably be staying with your cousin - Nicol, over at the Haw's Residence.

The Acting Chairman would be staying over at the VIPs' suites situated at the Parliament House - itself. "

"Oh ... " Meyrin mouthed in response, before settling for observing the surrounding scenery.

The area of the Akatsuki Island were unlike the Onogoro Island, the latter was full of destruction and construction going on.

The Akatsuki Island, on the other hand, was beautiful and unharmed by the battle - which took place only, some time ago.

The 'Regency Hotel' - a four star rating hotel, was satisfactory enough for Athrun Zala's liking. He had no intention of picking a five-star hotel for his staying, luxuary had never been on the top of his list - he was after all, not - Meer Campbell.

As he allowed the security guard to park his car for him, he unloaded his belongings from his car as Meyrin helped him out with the boxes containing his books and references information.

The red 'Haro' bounced out from the car, following them from behind. They then headed to the reception counter, and requested for a room for Athrun Zala's usage. Meyrin, then proceeded to book two more rooms for Shinn Asuka, and the other for Lunamaria and herself.

Afterwhich, they headed up towards the direction of Athrun Zala's room.

Once, they finished unloading the belongings and placed them on the bed of the hotel room. Athrun took out his cell phone, and send a quick text message over to Michelle and Nicol - informing them of the hotel accomodation for Lunamaria and Shinn Asuka, respectively.

Lunamaria Hawke was on her way out of the Morgenroete with Shinn and the two person whom had just managed to shock her into fainting - when the message from Athrun Zala reaches Nicol Amalfi whom was behind the steering wheel of the Military car.

"Heine ... kindly check and inform us what the message was about, would you ? ... " Nicol instructed, keeping his eyes on the on-going traffic.

Heine shrugged, and proceed to read through the message - aloud to the rest of the occupants.

"Nothing ... just Athrun Zala - informing us that the accomodation for Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke had been arranged. "

"Oh ... " Shinn mouthed the word of acknowledgement, not knowing what to say in response. Lunamaria - on the other hand, merely nodded in response; while her mind was on a certain pale-haired 'Extended' pilot whom was currently absent from their presence.

Upon discovery of the said 'Extended' being alive, Lunamaria felt relieved and happy - for some unfathomable reasons. Yet, she had to keep herself from being too happy at the discovery - for it would risk attracting attention to herself.

After all, it was a well-known fact among all that she was currently being involved with Shinn Asuka, in a so-called romantic relationship.

While Lunamaria knew - it was a relationship based solely on dependence upon one another - during the desperate times of war. She does not have the heart to break it off with the said pilot of the 'Destiny' - for the former might reacted in an extreme manner.

Moreover, she was now confused by her own troubling emotions towards the ex-Alliance 'Extended' pilot being alive - and had no idea why she was feeling the way that she does. Especially, towards a previous enemy of her alliance party.

Deciding to leave things the way they are - for the moment, Lunamaria forced herself to stop thinking about her relationship with Shinn Asuka and her confusing feelings for the 'Extended' pilot.

Heine Westernfluss glances through the rear-view window and noticed the pre-occupied looks on both Shinn and Lunamaria's features, while he sighed inwardly.

Judging from the current situation, he could see that Shinn was somewhat disturbed by Lunamaria's lack of reaction to him or his actions.

Yet, Lunamaria - on the other hand, was obviously pre-occupied with other issues that was on her mind. Whatever those issues might be, Heine had no idea - but he could certainly guessed that it would have something to do with a particular 'Extended' pilot whom he had gotten to know over the past months.

Heine, had after all - heard the whole story about how Auel Neider had met up with Lunamaria Hawke of the Minerva, from Michelle prior to her leaving for the space with the Archangel crew.

Despite how Lunamaria may have be involved with Shinn in a romantic relationship, at this point of time - Heine could easily see that Lunamaria's heart was no longer keen on maintaining this particular relationship with the fellow black-haired pilot, any longer than necessary.

Perhaps, the only thing which was really holding the red-haired Coordinator back from her decision to break things off with Shinn, would be the fear of the former's reaction. After all, it was no secret that Shinn Asuka had a tendency to react in an extreme manner to certain issues.

Keeping his comments to himself, Heine decided to focus his attention back to the heavy traffic. Despite the fact that it was Nicol Amalfi whom was now driving the two fellow pilots of the Minerva to their accomodation, instead of him.

Back at the hotel, Athrun informed Meyrin that Lunamaria and Shinn were now on their way over with Heine and Nicol - leading them.

Meyrin nodded in response, as she headed over to the balcony and eyed the scenery of the peaceful island.

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, allowed himself to think back on his time spend in this particular country.

"Rather peaceful - isn't it ? Only, the government and the authorities were always in chaos. However, civilians and tourists need not know about those little details ... " Athrun commented, as he joined Meyrin on the balcony of his hotel room - overlooking the peaceful sea view.

Meyrin said nothing, but merely observing the fellow blue-haired pilot - in contemplative silence.

After a while, Athrun spoke up - asking if the former wanted to go about the island, for sight seeing purposes.

"Well ... try to ignore the destruction around the area - the island can still be classified as peaceful and beautiful. " Athrun added, smiling a wry smile towards the younger redhead.

Meyrin giggled, and shook her head in response. "No need, I think I've seen the island when its' still without destruction. However, I would greatly appreciated it - if you can direct me to a place with a lot of food delicacy. I don't know about you ... but I'm starving. "

Athrun stared dumbly at the redhead, before laughing aloud in response. "Sure, I'll be glad to show you around the various eating place - available. I should have known - neither of us had taken dinner last night, and then we had skipped breakfast again, this morning. "

Meyrin allowed herself to smile brightly at Athrun's response, that was the first time she had ever heard the said pilot - laughing.

Previously, the former had only smiled in front of her - and usually those were either polite, sad or smiles which were being forced. However, the laughter coming from the said pilot now - was no longer forced. In fact - it sounded genuine and laced with hints of relief.

"Come with me then - I have the exact ideal place for an early lunch, in mind. " Athrun Zala beckoned for the younger redhead to follow him.

"Eh ? but ... in our current attire ?" Meyrin cocked her head slightly in question.

Athrun Zala blinked, before realizing that they were still spotting on their respective uniforms from the Military. Sighing aloud, Athrun then amended his statement.

"In that case, I'll say - we get changed. Meet me over at the front lobby in five minutes time, or do you need ten minutes to doll yourself up ?" Athrun quirked an inquiring eyebrow towards the redhead.

Meyrin shakes her head in response and answered. "No, five minutes' fine ... I am not Lunamaria Hawke ... I certainly, do not need ten minutes to change my outfit. "

With that, the younger redhead excused herself from Athrun Zala's room and headed for her own - with her own belongings in tow, and the red bouncing ball tailing after her.

Five minutes later, the duo met up with one another in front of the lift lobby - both were dressed in their respective casual wear garb from their current wardrobe.

Athrun Zala was in his typical green top, with black pants and black leather shoes.

Meyrin Hawke, on the other hand, was in a pair of dark denim jeans with a plain white button down blouse, and sneakers to go along with her attire for the day. Her long red hair was now un-tied and hanging loose over her shoulders.

"Ready ?" Athrun asked, with a smile.

Meyrin nodded, as she responded - smiling at her companion in return . "Yes, I'm ready and set for the lunch trip. "

"Let's go then ... " Athrun commented, as he began leading their way over to his car and left the hotel building.

Athrun's car pulled out of the driveway, just as Nicol directed the Military car into the drive-way of the said hotel accomodation arranged for both Lunamaria and Shinn Asuka.

"I think ... Athrun just took your sister out for whatever purposes - the former had in mind. I just saw his black shiny sports car turning down the drive-way that we came through ... seconds ago. " Heine commented, as he noticed the the shiny black sports car - turning down the corner of the road, from the rear-view window.

Lunamaria's eyes widen somewhat upon the notion of Athrun Zala going somewhere with her younger sister, before coming to her own conclusion that those two were indeed dating one another.

Shinn Asuka, obviously had the same idea in mind - but Heine and Nicol, could hardly cared less.

After all, whatever Athrun Zala was trying to do - had nothing to do with them. Moreover, Athrun Zala was old enough to make his own decisions in life. Besides, they knew better than to interfere with situations which they had no idea about.

Upon checking in with the receptionist, Heine was the first to excuse himself from the group - claiming to say that he had something else planned in mind for the afternoon. Nicol lingered for a while longer, while he exchanged words with the elder redhead - before leaving the lobby of the hotel, altogether.

With the departure of their two escorts, Shinn turned his attention towards Lunamaria Hawke and inquired if the former wanted to take a walk around the island or to have lunch with him.

Lunamaria paused mid-steps, before turning around and addressed the fellow black-haired pilot of the 'Destiny'.

"Shinn - I'm sorry to say this. However, I'm tired and I wanted to rest. Would you mind to spend this afternoon, alone by yourself ? "

Shinn appeared crest-fallen for a brief second, before masking up his disappointment by shrugging.

While Lunamaria felt bad about turning down Shinn's invitation for lunch that eagerly, and without hesitation - she knew even if she were to go along with Shinn's plan for the afternoon. There would be no point - as her heart was really not in the mood for such activities.

What she really desired now, was to be alone - so that she could sort out her confusing thoughts and overwhelming emotions; that she was currently experiencing and undergoing.

With her response given and directed to the younger pilot, Lunamaria turned on her heels and headed towards the direction where the lift elevators were situated. Behind her, Shinn waited until Lunamaria was totally out of sights - before sighing aloud and turning towards the main entrance to the hotel building.

Venturing out and re-joining the crowd bustling about - the busy streets, Shinn Asuka allowed his feet to guide him around the island, aimlessly. Wandering through the various familiar paths and road-signs, he soon found himself standing in front of the doorstep to his childhood home.

The house was deserted, looking absolutely lonely without the signs of life - occupying it. A single board-sign with the term 'On Sale' was now hanging at the front-door.

Ironic was Shinn's first thought, for the house was still standing tall and proud - without any part of it being destroyed by the war. The people whom was previously living in it - was another matter, entirely.

Both his parents, and his younger beloved sister - Mayu Asuka had been victims of the first war. He, himself - had been the only one whom had survived that war, and had ended up as a contributor to more victims such as himself - in that second war he had participated in, as a fellow pilot to one of those Mobile Suit Units.

Whatever words which Athrun Zala had been reciting to him, since the start of the second war - he had never really understand its' meaning until now.

Allowing a bitter smile to grace his lips, Shinn Asuka turned his attention away from the house and started walking away. Somehow, whether it was on purpose or by coincidence - he had stumbled upon the favourite western food restaurant which his younger sister, Mayu had enjoyed frequenting while she was still alive.

His first thought was to walk away without giving the said restaurant another look, lest it reminded him of his bitter past. Yet, that was the exact opposite of his actions taken - instead of walking away, immediately. He had allowed himself to be dragged into the restaurant by the waitress and forcefully settled down at one of the empty table, with a menu being placed in front of him.

"So what would you be having today ? Mr. Asuka ?" The waitress had asked, causing him to look up in surprise.

A frown marred his features as he tried desperately to recall if he did knew the waitress standing in front of him, still awaiting his order.

"Erm ... I think I'll stick to the 'Set Lunch A' - and by the way, how did you know my name ?" Shinn finally asked, as he placed his order with the waitress.

The waitress jotted down his order, immediately - before turning back to the former with a sigh. "I'm Angela ... Angela Fong - to be exact. "

When Shinn still showed no signs of recognition, the waitress sighed aloud and said. "I'm hurt - you know ? You're the first person whom I confessed my feelings for - and yet, you don't even recognize me ?! "

"... " There was silence, initially - before Shinn Asuka remembered the exact event of one ordinary looking girl writing him a 'love-letter' or sort, asking to meet him under the cherry blossom tree situated in his school compound.

"Ah! So you're that girl whom wrote me the love-letter back in my Junior High days! Whatever happened to your thick pair of glasses ?! " Shinn gaped aloud, as he took a double look at the waitress whom was now serving him with his order.

"... Oh! So you'd finally recalled ?! Well - thanks to your rejection, I had taken great efforts to change my look and appearance. Anyway, with the war that happened back then, and recently - again ... My family and I had been moving around - all the times.

If it weren't for the fact that my elder brother was needed back here in this country for his work assignments, I guess I would not be here - as well. In response to your previous question, I had gotten rid of my glasses and replaced them with contact lens - instead.

Now I shall leave you in peace to enjoy your lunch - I had spend enough time on conversation, and had best get down to work before my boss caught me red-hand for neglecting my work. " Angela, the waitress told Shinn, before heading off in search for more customers.

~to be continued~

Date started: 27/06/07

Date completed: 27/06/07

Date edited: 21/09/07 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 8

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

Chapter 8

C.E. 74, January 25

Time: 14 00 hours

Venue: Cafeteria of ORB Memorial Hospital

Heine Westernfluss entered the cafeteria situated nearest to the Medical Laboratory Building with ease. Directing a polite smile at each and everyone whom graced him with a friendly greeting - he walked across to the opposite of the cafeteria and joined the pale-haired 'Extended', at the former's table.

"Hey! " Heine greeted easily, as he dropped himself into the empty seat next to the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot, Auel Neider.

"Erm ... Well, Is there anything I can do to help you ? " Auel addressed the fellow Coordinator, with wary eyes.

"... Nothing, I was just checking up on your situation ... " Heine replied, easily - as he shot another polite smile at one of the female staff whom glances his way.

Auel watched skeptically as the female staff squealed in delight upon being subjected to a smile from the orange-haired Coordinator.

"... Woah ... was there something called the 'Coordinator Charm' going around ? Honestly, was there really a need for them to squeal - just because you /smiled/ at them ?! " Auel commented, dryly and sacarstically.

Heine shot Auel a look of annoyance before responding, "Can you please drop that bloody defensive stance of yours ?! I did not come here for a fight - you know! "

Silence, before Auel finally dropped his guards against the fellow Coordinator and focused his attention back to his half-eaten lunch set.

"How did you know I'm here ?! " Auel finally asked, breaking the silence surrounding their table.

Heine shrugged, "Josephine told me - when I went over to the lab. "

"I see ... so, how did they react to your presence ?! " Auel asked, trying to sound unconcern.

"... By 'them' - I'm assuming that you meant Shinn and Luna ? " Heine raised an eyebrow at his fellow companion, before responding easily.

"Well ... Shinn was being 'himself' - I guess. Just shocked and stunned for a moment, before recovering himself. Luna ... I believed she fainted after seeing Nicol, and as to her reaction to my presence - she did paled in shock. "

"Oh ..." Auel mouthed, as he swallowed yet another mouthful of food. "Since you are not here for a fight - what did you come here for ?"

Heine blinked, surprised by the sudden change of conversational topic - before answering. "To look for you - I guess ... "

Auel raised an eyebrow in question, before retorting back in response. "Now - that's rare! That brought me back to my original question - was there anything which I could help you with ?! "

"... Actually, Yes - perhaps you could answer several of my questions for me ... " Heine finally blurted out, objectively.

Auel sighed, before questioning back in return. "Does these questions revolves around a certain female - going by the name of Lunamaria Hawke ? "

Heine shrugged before replying, "Well ... "

"Basically, you want to know my feelings for her and what I intended to do with them - if I /do/ have any romantic feelings towards her, at all ?! " Auel stated, dryly and matter-of-factly.

"Well ... Yes ... but ... " Heine was about to respond, when Auel cut him off - impatiently.

"Does it matters ?! Isn't she dating the 'pilot' whom had supposedly killed me - before ?! "

"... " Heine stared, as he regarded the pale-haired 'Extended' opposite of him in surprise - before commenting aloud. "You're still sore on that issue ?! "

"No! "

"You're either still unhappy on that little detail or you're jealous! " Heine proclaimed, looking extremely proud of himself.

"No! Absolutely not! " Auel protested, glaring at the orange-haired Coordinator with venom.

"No ... I beg to differ. I do believe you are jealous ... else, you would not be reacting in such 'extreme' manner ...

I'll let you in on a little detail - I think Luna's wavering ... Her confidence in her ongoing relationship with Shinn Asuka is now slowly falling apart, revealing her true desires to herself ... and she was scared to admit them aloud... " Heine stated, still convinced of his own judgement.

"...So ? I should care because ?! " Auel responded, sounding oddly calm.

Heine smirked, before responding. "Because - you are the person whom she really desired having a relationship with ... "

Auel said nothing, merely stared at the fellow Coordinator - blankly. "Are you done ? If that's what you had in mind to tell me - then I believe this conversation is now 'over' officially! "

Heine blinked, faking an expression of mock-surprise before gasping aloud. "Are you chasing me off ?! "

Auel stared simply back at the former, and asked pointedly. "What do you think ? "

Letting out a sigh, Heine straightened himself up and addressed his peeved companion - again. "Actually, there's something else - I wanted to ask you ..."

Auel was about to snap, when Heine hurried to speak his mind. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to share an apartment unit with me! "

Now, the fellow 'Extended' was gaping at the fellow Coordinator with sheer disbelief - before repeating, incredulously.

"You wanted me to share an apartment unit with you ?! And - Why is that so ?! "

Heine sighed, as he soothed his hair with his left hand - a gesture of habit that he had adopted whenever he was feeling vexed.

"There's several reasons with regards to this particular subject. One being the fact that neither of us would be in the country for long - since our job scope entitled us to frequent travels, either overseas trip or to travel back up to the Space.

Secondly, the costs of maintaining an apartment unit. I figured that if we were to share an apartment unit - we can split the costs between us. Besides, if we really do need our own privacy - we can always get a bigger apartment; so we can avoid seeing one another when we don't feel like interacting.

Basically, we can split the cost of the apartment unit and the bills which comes along in time.

Third, neither of us really have a place to stay in this particular country. We cannot keep staying with the Captain of the Archangel - for it will only served to hinder their private lives!

Moreover, I believed neither of us fancy the idea of spending months in a hotel room ... although, there's the option of the Military Hostel, but it would be a very big inconvenience if we were to 'date' anyone in future. "

"... I think I know what you're trying to say. Give me some time - I'll see to the matter. After all, between the two of us - I think I'm the one with more time on hand. " Auel responded, finally - after giving the issue some consideration.

"Good, in that case - I'll leave you in peace for your lunch. Meanwhile, I'll be heading back to the Morgenroete. Nicol is calling for an urgent group meeting later - this early evening. " Heine commented, as he made an effort to stand and leave the cafeteria.

On his way out of the cafeteria, he had caused several other female staffs on duty to swoon at the sight of his charming smile.

Auel, meanwhile, could only shakes his head at the charisma which those ZAFT 'experienced' pilots had managed to give off while in the presence of the ladies.

C.E 74, January 28

Time: 10 00 hours

Venue: The Regency Hotel - Hawke siblings room

Meyrin Hawke sighed aloud in resignation, her elder sister had been grilling her for details - on her lunch 'date' with Athrun Zala, since she arrived back to the room which she was sharing with the elder redhead.

"For the last time, Lunamaria Hawke ... We did not go on any 'date' ... we merely had our lunch, together! " Meyrin responded for the fifteen times - since her return to the room, late last night.

"So ... what did the two of you do - after lunch ?" Lunamaria pressed on.

Meyrin rolled her eyes in response, before replying matter-of-factly.

"Nothing, we did absolutely nothing! Except to visit and Ms. Lacus ... and have our dinner with the Archangel Crew. Was there anything else which you wanted to know - dear sister of mine ?!

Speaking of which - I had heard from someone that you had fainted upon the sight of Heine-san and Nicol, turning up alive ?! Was that true ?! "

Lunamaria pouted in response to her sister's attitude, before responding. "Well ... seeing as someone had failed to warn me of the possibility of finding my 'dead' cousin turning up alive, I guess that was pretty much reasonable - isn't it ?! "

"... Well, how do you supposed that I get round to warning you about Nicol's situation ?! Would you have believed me - if I were to come to you and dropped the news on you like a bombshell ?! " Meyrin retorted, with a frown marring her features.

"... True, but ... " Lunamaria was about to retort, before sighing aloud and give up on the arguement. She knew Meyrin was right, since she was the type whom would never believed anything until she had seen the whole situation by herself.

Just then, Shinn Asuka dropped by and invited her to join the former on a breakfast date session. Even if Lunamaria was in no mood to entertain Shinn's invitation, she had no choice but to go along with the former.

After all, she had already turned down the former once and had no intention to do it - again, lest she arouse the suspicious nature of the said pilot by accident.

Throwing her younger sister another look - that clearly hinted that they will continue their conversation later that night, Lunamaria left with Shinn Asuka for their 'date'.

However, Lunamaria had a feeling that her younger sister might take the chance of her being away - to hide from her.

As soon as Lunamaria left the room, Meyrin heaved a sigh of relief. Silently, thanking Shinn for arriving - before she snapped at her elder sister for harrassing her.

/Finally ... I thought she would never leave me alone... / Meyrin thought, as she hurried into the bathroom for a quick session of shower - before dressing herself up for the day.

She had every intention to visit the mall of the Kingdom of ORB that very morning, for she had run out of several items which she cannot lived without.

C.E. 74, January 28

Time: 13 00 hours

In the meantime, Michelle had left Yzak with the task of babysitting their son as she headed towards the main port to attend to some official duties on behalf of her father - whom was once again, busy helping their Lady Cagalli with political issues.

It would appeared that her twin sister - Melissa, was now back in the country with the former's personal crew members whom had followed Melissa, with utmost loyalty.

At the same time, the Kusanagi will be reaching ORB in another hour's time - with Daniel Ross, on board.

James Mckenzie was probably bringing Daniel Ross over to see Cagalli at the Parliament House for the resolving of the Alantic Federation 'joint-alliance' treaty issue. Melissa, on the other hand, would probably proceed on to the Military Headquarters upon her immediate arrival.

Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato, on the other hand, were also currently over at the Parliament House.

Lacus Clyne was there for the sake of the impending meeting of the Acting Chairman of the PLANTs and Cagalli, while Kira was there to provide moral support for the two ladies and also to keep Lacus company.

Dearka Elthman, meanwhile, was asked to help the fellow technicians of the Morgenroete out by adjusting the system of the 'Astrays' - which neither Nicol nor Kira had the time to do them, still.

At the same time, also to ready the Morgenroete for the impending arrival of the 'Kusanagi' - such that they could managed to get down to work on the damages suffered by the 'Kusanagi' while it had withstand during the final battle up in space, immediately.

Lunamaria Hawke was just coming out from the law-firm with Shinn Asuka, whom was just done with his final meeting scheduled with the former's lawyer - with regards to the inheritance which the fellow black-haired pilot had inherited from the will of his parents.

Auel Neider, on the other hand, was tasked with the duty of hunting out the apartment for both Heine and his own usage.

After a discussion session with Michelle, the former had agreed to sponsor for the first down-payment of the said unit, but Heine and himself would have to shouldered the installments payment - which would defintely comes along later, in time.

Auel happened to be the one nominated for the hunting of the apartment as he was the only person whom had the most time on hand. Furthermore, Heine was apparently tied down with official duties for the rest of the week.

Then again, it was understandable. Seeing that there were officers from the Earth Alliance Forces coming down today; which Auel had no intention to cross paths with them - just yet. However, his trip around the island hunting for a suitable apartment unit for Heine and himself, had ended up with him crossing path with the fellow Minerva's pilots instead.

Auel paused in his steps, not knowing if he should say anything in acknowledgement. Finally, he settled for a barely noticable nod - as he tried to leave the site in a hurry. However, he found himself being rooted to the spot; as his eyes landed upon the silent redhead standing by the side of the black-haired Coordinator.

On the other hand, Lunamaria whom had initially been holding hands with Shinn Asuka - had then retracted her hand from the former abruptly, upon sighting the fellow pale-haired 'Extended' pilot.

That little action had caused her fellow companion, Shinn Asuka to look at her strangely. However, Lunamaria paid no heed to Shinn's response - and instead had chose to face the approaching figure of Auel Neider, while trying her best not to appear flustered.

Just then, Auel's cell-phone rang breaking off the brief eye-contact between Auel and the fellow red-haired Coordinator. The call happened to be coming from Heine Westernfluss, with the instruction for him to return to the Parliament House, immediately.

"Don't ask questions, just come back. Your former Captain had been called back as well - some officer from the Eurasian Forces wanted to speak to you, both personally.

Also, Michelle - said for you to report to her, following the end of the questioning session. " The voice of Heine Westernfluss came over the cell-phone, nearly causing Auel to drop the said gadget in shock.

"... Got it ... I'll be right over. " Auel responded into the receiver of the mobile phone, as he stared back at Lunamaria Hawke - giving the former one last look.

Nodding a slow silent greeting of acknowledgement, he turned around and headed back towards the initial direction where he had came from.

C.E. 74, January 28

Time: 14 00 hours

Venue: Conference Room - ORB, Onogoro Military Headquarters

The meeting in the conference room between the Earth Alliance Forces and the ORB Forces, were hosted by Michelle Haw, on behalf of Cagalli Yula Attha. Since, the said blonde was currently being held up in the Parliament House - meeting up with Lacus and the Acting Chairman from the PLANT Supreme Council.

Auel Neider arrived back at the conference room where the meeting was in progress, was surprised to find Heine Westernfluss in the same room with them. He had initially thought that the fellow Coordinator was only being asked to play 'messenger' - informing him of his needed presence for the meeting.

What he was not expecting was to actually found the fellow Coordinator sitting through the meeting, when the former was not related to any of the personnels from the fellow Earth Alliance Forces.

Quirking an eyebrow towards the fellow Coordinator, the former shrugged before eyeing towards the direction of Michelle - signaling that he had no idea what Michelle was playing at.

"Aa... here come our main lead! Auel - I believed you had yet to meet Daniel Ross, officially. " Michelle suddenly announced, startling Auel and Heine from their silent communication.

"Daniel - that would be Auel Neider, the 'Extended' pilot we had managed to 'revive' from the brink of death. Anyway, Auel - Daniel Ross, First Commander Sergent to the Victoria Eurasian Forces Squad. " Michelle introduced them to one another.

After a quick nod and a handshake exchanged between the two party, the meeting continued on. This time, Daniel being the one asking questions - while Auel, on the other hand, answered them.

"Alright - I guess I had no other questions for now. Due to the severity of the situation, I guess I'll need to hold an internal discussion meeting on our side - to see if we could come up with a possible solution to our current situation on hand.

Thanks for the clarification on the issue of the 'Extended' programme - I'll see to the matter, personally. " Daniel concluded his questioning session, as Melissa jotted down something in her schedule diary.

"You're welcome, Sir! " Auel responded mildly, with respect.

With that, the meeting ended - with Michelle shaking the hands of her twin sister and her brother-in-law.

Once the Earth Alliance members retreated back outside of the conference room, Michelle turned back to the remaining members in the room and said.

"Alright - first of all, I guess I'll need to apologize for the sudden summoning of you people.

Anyway, as everyone here had been notified - Neo Lorrnoke/ or rather Mwu Lla Fllga had now officially re-joined the Archangel crew, and he will therefore be required to remain in ORB." Michelle started.

"Therefore, my next instructions given will only affect Auel, Heine and James. The three of you are my 'key' person in my next plan. Josephine, although - you are not being involved directly; you're still going to be providing them with back-up support. So far, are you guys following what I'm saying ? " Michelle asked, looking at each and every occupant in the room.

Four nods later, Michelle proceed on to outline her plan to the occupants in the conference room.

"Alright, Josephine - you will need to report back to the Alliance for work; as soon as the month of March approached. I understand - that annoying pest by the name of Arnold Sutherland still existed somewhere around the Headquarters, but I guess you'll have to simply live with it, and ignore the said person.

Like Daniel had mentioned earlier on, they had no idea how many of these 'Extended' pilots had been nurtured, raised and inducted officially into the Military - by the leaders of the 'Blue Cosmos', up until the end of the most recent war.

Seeing that - Shandi, Orga and Crot were the ones involved during the war in C.E. 71, and this time around - there's Stellar, Sting and Auel. In fact, there's three other 'Extended' pilots - but I cannot remembered their names, right now.

Anyway, the situation now was that Daniel - himself, had no idea just how many of these 'Extended' pilots were still being trained in the California pilots' training ground. Moreover, there's also the issue with the 'Extended' laboratory.

Apparently, other than the one in 'Lodonia' which had been uncovered by the ZAFT Forces - several months ago, there might still be others around that we still had no knowledge of.

So far, we can understand from the situation was that - the 'Blue Cosmos' can never be eliminated completely. For they had simply been existing for far too long - since the start of the Cosmic Era - in fact. " Michelle paused, trying to re-organize her thoughts before speaking up, again.

"Thus, in order to gather more information - Josephine, you are still needed back at the Alliance Forces. Your experience in the fields of medical research - would helped greatly. Since you are already aware of the 'Extended' programme - they will no doubt approached you, if they are still thinking about continuing with the said programme.

If not, the Military will still need you to tend to their existing 'Extended' pilots' health and welfare. Either way, to them - you are an asset that they cannot afford to lose. Thus, you would have to return to them - in either case. "

"Okay, I'm fine with the arrangement. However, what of the current research going on down here - in ORB at the Medical Laboratory regarding the cure to the unwilling victims of the 'Extended' programme ? " Josephine asked aloud, she was currently involved heavily with the research work instigated by herself - when she had gotten back to her home country.

Michelle smiled reassuringly, and replied. "Not to worry - the research can still proceed on, even if you are not around to see to them, personally. I understand that Janet had been assisting you on the subject ?

There's currently a whole group of medical personnels being involved in that study - so there's no need to fret. Janet will handle the research when you're not around. However, with your information alone - that would not be able to help situation much. Therefore, that's when I'll required the help of Auel. " Michelle announced, causing the pale-haired 'Extended' to look up in surprise.

"Huh ?! What ?! " Auel blinked, totally oblivious to the topic of discussion that was obviously taking place before him.

" ... " Michelle stared at the fellow 'Extended' pilot disapprovingly, before addressing the former. "Next time, do try to pay attention! "

"I was just saying that I would required your assistance on the subject of the 'Extended' programme. Having been subjected to one of those experiments and going through the programme yourself, could you possibly write me a full detailed report - for the said 'Extended' project executed and practised by the 'Blue Cosmos' ? " Michelle inquired, looking at Auel - solemnly.

"... Just how detailed do you want the report to be ?! I cannot give you the information to their leaders or whatsoever - since Azrael was there before, then Dijbil came about ... while there's no-one up there now, there might be another as soon as the situation was not that tense.

Well, as for the location of the laboratories - I had a few possible areas in mind. However, seeing that they changed locations every few years, I'm not sure where's their latest hide-out.

However, I could provide you with basically what I understand about their system - and probably also their resources ... that is, if they are still doing things the way they had started out when they had first brought this particular project to the 'light'. " Auel responded, frowning as he pondered over the issue.

Michelle nodded in satisfaction, "Well ... that would be good enough - for now. We'll take one step at a time, and discussed more once you had submitted your full report. When can you get it done ? "

In response, Auel merely asked. "When do you supposed - that you need them ? "

"As soon as possible ... "

"I'll try ... latest, by the end of the week. " Auel responded, matter-of-factly.

"Good, I'll be counting on you then. " Michelle beamed, before turning to James and Heine - briefing them on their respective roles and responsibilities.

Before adjourning the discussion meeting, Michelle beamed and announced.

"Good News! The peace treaty between ORB and the PLANTs had been finalized - and it would be signed in two days' time. The dissolving of the Alantic Federation 'joint-alliance' treaty shall take place - tomorrow morning at the Parliament House. "

"Aa ... finally, the troublesome matters were all over and done with. " Heine commented, heaving a sigh of relief at Michelle's announcement.

"Yes, thankfully! Well - that bring us to the end of this meeting. I shall call for another one, when the need arises. " Michelle proclaimed, as she took another look at her day's schedule.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 27/06/07

Date completed: 28/06/07

Date edited: 22/09/07 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Our Lives; Our Decisions

Fandom: Gundam Seed Destiny

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama

Rating: T

Type: Multi-part, Chapter 9

Pairings: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Meyrin, Dearka/Mirialla, Yzak/Michelle (OC), Nicol/Melody(OC) ...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Seed nor Gundam Seed Destiny

Author's Notes: Revised Edition. My own take on what happened before, during and after the Final Plus Episode. Begins as soon as the battle ended - with the retreating of all Mobile Suits from Battlefield.

Chapter 9

C.E. 74, January 28

Time: 16 00 hours

Michelle walked out of the conference room, to find herself staring straight at Nicol Amalfi - whom was startled by her sudden appearance.

"My god! Quit giving me heart attack - like /that/ ... I was just about to knock and seek permission to enter, when you opened up the door ... " Nicol complained, as he throw Michelle a look of annoyance.

Michelle shrugged, and apologized for startling the former elite of the ZAFT Forces, before asking.

"So ... what do you want from me ? I know you don't usually ventured over to this part of the building ... "

"Right ... " Nicol commented, before rolling his eyes at the former. "I need to contact the mass-media for the signing of the peace treaty ... but I had no contacts available. "

Michelle sighed, and beckoned for Nicol to follow her. Heading towards the Administration Department of the Military Headquarters - Michelle directed them both towards the direction of the 'Public Relations' Section and knocked on the door to the 'Head' of the said Section.

Entering the room, Michelle spoke up. "Nicol - just hand over the information to the man behind the desk, he will know what to do ... That's his job as the 'Head of Public Relations Section'. "

When Nicol failed to respond, Michelle grabbed the folder from Nicol's hand and dumped the folder loudly on the office desk - before stalking out of the room, with Nicol following her in silence.

"Nicol - do me a favor, and don't ask me anything. I just had a personal grudge with him, nothing else mattered. Despite knowing his capabilities in the media field, I simply cannot forced myself to be civil with him - and vice versa. " Michelle spoke, her voice flat and lack of emotions.

/I see ... no wonder Michelle and that guy ignored one another - when we went into the room. / Nicol thought, with a sigh.

"Now if there's nothing else you need from me - I better go back, and see what Yzak and Dearka were up to. I certainly hoped Dearka did not pissed Mirialla too much - that rendered him being kicked out of my family home. "

Michelle said, and when Nicol responded that he had nothing else which he required from her - the former turned on her heels and left the green-haired Coordinator staring after her departure in silence.

C.E. 74, January 28

Time: 17 00 hours

Venue: Haw's Residence

Michelle Haw stepped through the entrance to her family residence with a sigh, the sight of the two Earth Alliance guards standing outside the main gate of her family house - reminded her that her twin sister - Melissa, was back home with her husband for a social visit call to their parents.

/Great ... just great ... I have two senior ranking ZAFT officers in the house, and probably another two to three middle-ranking guards from the Earth Alliance Troops ... Let's hope nothing drastical happened ... yet / Michelle thought to herself, as she took her first step into the mansion's gate.

Upon entering the house, she was immediately tackled down by her two years old son - with the mini-'Duel' tightly held in his hands.

Crouching down to her son's level, Michelle hoist the young toddler boy in her arms - as she proceeded further into the house. The living room of the Haw's residence were full of family members, and guests.

"Aa... Michelle, I was just being told that you handled the situation - perfectly, back at the Military Headquarters. It's certainly rare of Melissa to admit that you are good ... so you must have been real good, otherwise - she would not praise you willingly. " Matthew Haw said, as he addressed Michelle with a happy expression.

Michelle forced a smile back in return, before responding. "Well ... that's nice. "

Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman were hiding themselves from the guests - upstairs in the family lounge.

Thankfully, the Haw's family had prepared the living room for guests - and another leisure area; the family lounge - for family members. Otherwise, Michelle could have imagined the look of absolute horror on both ZAFT pilots' features.

"Erm ... Melissa, would you be spending the night here ?" Michelle asked, deciding that it was better to be safe, than sorry.

Melissa and her husband, Daniel Ross - shared a look between themselves; before shaking their head in response.

"No ... but we would be staying for dinner - though. We would be staying at the Parliament House, for tonight. Once the signing of the agreement to dissolve the 'joint-alliance' treaty between the Alantic Federation and the Kingdom of ORB was completed - tomorrow morning.

My cohort of crew members would be leaving for Victoria, straight-away - for they still had something else to busy themselves with. " Daniel Ross explained, before adding as an afterthought.

"Don't fret - I know your woes. You have two fellow ZAFT officers living under your roof, and it might be awkward for them - if we were to stay the night ... I understand, perfectly. "

Beside Daniel, Melissa rolled her eyes in response but refrain from saying anything that might sounded rude - in front of the other officers, and family members.

Michelle directed a polite smile towards Daniel, but kept her face blank of emotions when she turned to regard her twin.

Turning her direction to head up the stairs, Michelle told the two ZAFT officers to get changed - while she changed little Miguel.

"Huh ? Why the sudden need to get changed ? " Dearka frowned, not understanding Michelle's sudden suggestion.

"... They are staying for dinner - unless you can forced yourself to eat in peace, in front of ten to fifteen Earth Alliance soldiers ... I suggest you to join us, for dinner - outside. " Michelle throw the blond an impatient glance, as she awaited for the blond's response.

"... What about Mirialla ?" Dearka asked, looking unwilling to let go of a chance to be with Mirialla Haw.

Michelle rolled her eyes in irritation, before huffing in response. "Miri would not be back for dinner - tonight, she have been invited to join the Archangel crew for dinner. "

"Oh ... alright then ... " Dearka responded, dejectedly as he hurried to get changed.

Ten minutes later, the group gathered around and met up with one another before the grand staircase.

"Right, Yzak - please hold Miguel for me, while I head over to the garage and take my 'Jaguar' out ... " Michelle commented, as she proceed to dump the two year old in her fiance's arms.

On the way out to the front foyer, the trio managed to force themselves to greet their gathered guests in the living room with another polite smile, before hurrying their way out of the house - towards the front porch.

Not longer than five minutes later, the group of four were gathered in Michelle's 'Jaguar' and heading out for an early dinner.

C.E. 74, January 29

Time: 00 24 hours

Venue: Haw's Residence

Dearka Elthman had woke up earlier for a trip to the nearest bathroom in sight, yet - somehow he had failed to remember the exact direction that will direct him to his assigned guest room.

All he could vaguely remembered was that his room was the third - counting from the end of the grand staircase.

While his room was located in the direction of the left wing, he ended up walking towards the right side of the house - instead.

That had resulted in him, accidentally entering the room of Mirialla Haw. Since, it was in the middle of the night and there was no light in sight to enhance the blond's blurry view.

Since he had mistaken Mirialla's room as his own, he had then proceed to dump himself on the Queen size bed of Mirialla Haw's, without checking to see if it was indeed his own bed in the assigned guest room.

Coincidentally, Mirialla Haw was asleep when Dearka first entered her room and thus she was unable to react instantly. It had taken her sometime to register that she was no longer alone on her bed, and that there was someone else with her.

Therefore she braced herself for the next actions to come, the moment the person lying next to her - attempted to hug her tightly; Mirialla Haw send a flying punch out towards the former's face.

Turning on the bedside lamp immediately, Mirialla was caught between embarrassment and rage. The person whom had snuggled up close next to her and attempted to hug her, while sleeping - turns out to be Dearka Elthman.

The said man was now focusing his gaze towards her chest, as the realization of her night-wear material dawned upon her sleepy mind.

Mirialla had opted to wear her only piece of silky nightgown, that was pure white in colour and extremely thin - thus, was able to showcase her fair attributes to others. Usually, she would wear her other night-wear which were more conservative in design.

Yet, tonight the weather had been so stifling hot - that she had opted for a night-wear that would help to cool down her body temperature.

Counting mentally to three, Mirialla let out a loud piercing yell - that shattered the peace and quiet around the Haw's Residence.

Dearka Elthman grimaced, the yell from Mirialla Haw had completely woken him up from his sleepy mind. He gulped nervously as the angered brunette glared at him with so much venom that almost caused him to flinch and cowered in fear.

"Dearka Elthman, I will give you three seconds to explain why you are in my room. " Mirialla demanded, her expression radiating unhidden anger directed towards the blond.

Dearka gulped, as he responded meekly. "Erm ... I ... I accidentally walk into the wrong room ? "

Mirialla narrowed her eyes at the blond, unconvinced by the former's reason - causing the former to gush out in a rush.

"Well ... it cannot be helped, I was lost ... this place is so big that I cannot remembered exactly where my room was situated. All I know was that the room was the third door counting from the end of the grand staircase ... "

Exactly at that moment of time, the door to Mirialla's room slammed open and all the occupants in the house came in to investigate the reason behind that piercing scream from the girl - earlier.

They were all gaping at the sight of Mirialla glaring at the blond, whom looked as if he wanted to hide away in embarrassment and fear.

"Dearka Elthman ... what on earth are you doing in my /elder/ sister's bedroom ?" Michelle Haw started, frowning at the blond - in bewilderment.

"He claimed to say that /he/ was /lost/ ... " Mirialla gritted out, in sheer frustration and irritation of having her 'beauty sleep' interrupted by a blond idiot - no less.

"... So what, its' a honest mistake on his part - was there a need for you to be screaming bloody murder - in the middle of the night ?" Michelle commented, directing them to her elder sister.

Mirialla narrowed her eyes at the blond, as she responded. "Oh yes ... a honest mistake, indeed! So honest that - he failed to check the surroundings before climbing into /my bed/ and snuggling up close to me. Worst still - he had to /treat/ me as his /pillow/, and attempted to /hug me/ ! "

Upon Mirialla's response, each and everyone in the room turned to eye the blond with dis-taste.

Michelle was caught between indignant and amusement, Melody was still sleepy as she allowed herself to snuggle up close to Nicol Amalfi - her fiance, with the former supporting her weight against his shoulder.

"Alright ... that's enough, someone please take Mr. Elthman back to his room. I'll have a talk with Mirialla - to calm her down. Sometime, incidents can happened ...

Meanwhile, do prevent from waking the whole neighbourhood up with all that commotion. I had no intention to wake my precious grand-son from his sleep. " The mother of the Haw's siblings interjected, taking charge of the situation.

Yzak snorted before turning back towards the room he was sharing with Michelle, with Michelle following suit - but only after checking on little Miguel whom was placed in the room next to hers'.

Melody went back to her room, and slept through the rest of the commotion - easily. The parents' of the Haw's siblings, coaxed their eldest daughter back to sleep and telling her to lock her door - this time around.

Nicol Amalfi, was therefore the unfortunate person left with the task of guiding a certain blond back to the guest room.

"Dearka ... pray tell, how did you ended up taking a wrong direction ? Thankfully, you entered Mirialla's room and not Michelle's room - who knew what Yzak would do to you, if the same episode were to happen. " Nicol commented, reminding himself to be thankful that Dearka did not entered his shared room with Melody, as well.

Dearka gulped upon the thought of accidentally entering Michelle's room and ended up facing Yzak's wrath - the former would probably dumped him into the sea or ocean, to feed him to the sharks. That friend of him, was very possessive - and overprotective when it comes down to Michelle.

"There ... this is /your/ room ... Please make it a point to remember the exact directions to take - /do not/ let this incident happened again. Otherwise, I would not be surprised if they threw you out in the streets ... " Nicol reminded, before turning on his heels to leave the guests wing.

"Nicol ... since when did you stop living in the guest rooms and ended up staying in the same room with Melody ?" Dearka commented, the realization of Nicol coming out of Melody's room struck him.

"... Since we announced our engagement to the public - six months ago ?" Nicol responded, wondering why Dearka brought up the current topic of discussion.

/Engagement ... even Nicol now had a valid reason to be in the youngest Haw's sister room ... Why am I the only one being assigned to using the guest room while visiting ? ... / Dearka wailed mentally to himself, as he turned to enter his assigned guest room.

Nicol shrugged, before heading back to Melody's room and joining the former.

The next morning, Mirialla Haw had made it her ultimate goal - to avoid Dearka Elthman, all day long. Whenever the former came into her sighting range, Mirialla would excuse herself or leave the house - entirely.

C.E 74, January 29

Time : 10 00 hours

Venue: The Regency Hotel - Cafe

The four former elites of the ZAFT had gathered around at the cafe situated within the hotel which Athrun Zala was now staying. Athrun Zala had to admit he was rather surprised, when the trio came knocking on his hotel room door - that particular morning, asking for him to join them for breakfast.

The conversation between them had started from the topic of the recently ended war, with Yzak and Dearka shooting questions to him - on the subject of when he actually realized the ploy of the Chairman.

Afterwhich, Nicol and Yzak had brought up the incident which took place in the middle of last night - between Dearka Elthman, and Mirialla Haw.

Athrun Zala had burst out laughing when he heard the whole story, but Dearka had shot the other two pilots' a poisonous look before growling for Athrun to stop laughing at his expense.

The trio had just steered the conversation topic away from Dearka and Mirialla, and onto Athrun's personal affairs - especially with concerns to his relationship with Cagalli, when his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me ... " Athrun excused himself from the trio's company and answered his call - some distances away, only to realize that it was Cagalli whom was calling, asking for him to join her for an early lunch.

Athrun glanced at the time shown on the clock before agreeing, despite the fact that he had just had breakfast with the trio. "So ... where do you want to have lunch ? " Athrun asked into the receiver of the phone.

"How about twenty five minutes time ? The restaurant down the streets of the Parliament House - I would have suggested somewhere with lesser people, but I am still tied down with official matters. You don't mind, do you ?" Cagalli asked, hesitantly.

Athrun shrugged, before realizing the former was unable to see his shrug through the phone, and settled for a quick reply. "I don't mind, I'll see you there - in twenty five minutes then. "

While the walk from the Parliament House to the said restaurant would only take ten minutes, the driving time from the hotel Athrun was staying to the specified restaurant would take approximately thirty minutes - therefore, in order to make it over there in time, he would have to take his leave now.

Heading back to the trio, Athrun apologize for his need to leave early - for he had a schedule to keep.

"I'll catch up with you guys later - probably give you guys a call, after I am done with my appointment. " Athrun said, as he bade the three former elites farewell and left the cafe - heading for the carpark where his car had been parked.

C.E. 74, January 29

Time: 10 30 hours

Venue: Restaurant - down the street of the Parliament House

Athrun Zala entered the said restaurant to find Cagalli already seated and was waiting for him to make his appearance. Crossing over to the table where Cagalli was seated at, Athrun apologized for being late.

"It's okay, I've just reached here - myself ... " Cagalli responded, dismissing Athrun's apologies for being late for their lunch meeting.

"So ... why the sudden decision to meet me for lunch ? " Athrun Zala asked, as he scanned the menu for any items that might triggered his appetite for the early lunch.

Cagalli hesitated for a moment, before addressing the blue-haired Coordinator seated opposite of her.

"Athrun ... actually, I asked you out for lunch today - because I had something to tell you ... "

Athrun sighed inwardly, as he put aside the menu and eyed the blonde opposite of him - and responded.

"Well ... I gathered as much ... since you never asked me out for a lunch treat - if you had nothing in mind that needed my cooperation or opinions. "

Cagalli threw him a look of annoyance, and replied. "What do you mean by saying that ?! Are you trying to imply that I only asked you out when I needed something from you ?! Was that what you were trying to tell me ?"

Athrun watched the blonde's agitated response with amusement dancing behind his eyes, as he responded. "Well ... not exactly, but if you want to put it that way ... "

Cagalli huffed, before returning back to her original plan. She had asked the former out with the intention to clear things up between them.

During the time whereby the former was up in the space dealing with the final battle - Cagalli had spend most of her free time dwelling on her so-called relationship with the former, and had come to a final decision to their un-resolved relationship.

"Athrun ... I've called you out today, because I decided to make things clear with you ... After all, we cannot continue on like /this/ - leaving things between us un-clarified and un-said. " Cagalli started, trying to choose her wordings carefully.

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, reclined back in his seat as he regarded the expression on the blonde carefully - observing the former for any hints of what was to come in time.

Unlike Lacus, Cagalli had a tendency to talk in riddles and going around in circles - thus, making it harder for him to guess what was on the blonde's mind.

"Athrun, I think ... it would be best if we stopped wasting anymore of our time on one another. I am going to concentrate all my energies on the re-building and the re-establishing of my country's reputation, and would therefore had no time for any romance.

You, on the other hand, I am pretty sure that you can find someone else - whom would be willing to spend time with you, and sacrificed anything for the sake of your welfare. You deserved someone like /Meyrin/ in your life, and I know I am unable to do anything of that sort ...

I am always busy with my country's affairs, and when I indulged myself in political affairs - I neglected my surroundings and the people around me.

Meyrin, on the other hand, was willing to sacrifice anything for you - and I truly believed that she will be good for you. I am very positive that she felt something for you - and I certainly hoped that you can learn to accept her into your life ... " Cagalli paused, trying to think of her next statement.

Finally, the blonde gave up and asked him - directly. "Athrun - do you understand my point ? Do you get what I was trying to get across to you - with all that talk, just now ?"

Athrun Zala sighed, he had a very clear idea of what Cagalli was trying to tell him - and was just waiting for the former to drop the exact statement. However, it seemed like - Cagalli was unsure of how to put it across to him, directly and thus had ended up hinting the notion - instead.

"I think I get your point - to put it simply, you wanted a /break-up/ ... on a long term basis. Am I right to presume that as your intention of today's lunch meeting ?" Athrun arched an eyebrow in response.

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief at Athrun's reaction, nothing explosive - and neither was the former's reaction extreme, either.

That was a good sign to the blonde, but she always knew the former to be one that hide his emotions from prying eyes - therefore, she had no way of guessing what the former was thinking about her decision for them to break up for good.

However, Athrun's next statement caused the blonde to lose her sense of speech - as it left her gaping openly at the said Coordinator.

"While, I understand your intention to break up with me - officially. What does it have to do with Meyrin ? Why did you bring her into the conversation ? " Athrun asked, totally bewildered by Cagalli's strange behavior.

Under normal circumstances, when a female instigated a 'break-up' with a male - they only explained their reason and if they ever brought up another female character into the conversation, normally - it was to hint that their relationship was no longer possible because of the presence of a third party between them.

Yet, Cagalli's reason for bringing up the name of Meyrin was hinting nothing of that sort - if anything, the exact opposite.

The blonde had made it seemed as if she was trying to encourage him to look at Meyrin - as his next potential girl-friend material. Hence, his utter bewilderment - for he was suddenly reminded of the blonde's tendency to do the weirdest and strangest things ever on earth.

"I ... I ... I was just trying to remind you of the fact that - there is someone like /that/ around you ... in case, you had no idea ... " Cagalli finally managed, fighting a blush from creeping across her cheeks.

"... " Silence from the blue-haired Coordinator, before the former sighed aloud and said. "I thank you for your kind reminder - and I will certainly take your advice to heart, is that answer good enough for you - my lady ?! "

Cagalli beamed, and nodded as she began ordering the items she wanted for lunch - causing the male opposite of her, to sigh inwardly at the former's behavior.

/... Looks like my first impression of her was right - Cagalli was indeed a very strange person ... / Athrun thought, as he too - began placing his lunch order with the waiter.

~to be continued~

Date started: 28/06/07

Date completed: 28/06/07

Date edited: 22/09/07 


End file.
